That's All
by EllaBella18
Summary: Takes place after the finale. That’s all I’m saying for now coz I don’t want to spoil it. Brucas, Jeyton, Naley. On hiatus, probably not going to be updated!
1. I'm Giving You My Heart

THAT'S ALL Chapter one—I'm Giving You My Heart

DICLAIMER: If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this right now? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them, never have, never will. However, anyone I decide to invent for the sheer fun of creating drama are mine and mine alone.

SUMMARY: It takes place after the beautiful season finale and its Brucas, Naley, and later on a Jeyton. That's all I'm revealing right now because I don't want to ruin the suspense.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Brooke Davis sat in the backseat of the cab crying. "Wait! Stop! I need you to turn around" Brooke told the cab driver. The driver nodded and turned the cab around.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lucas Scott sat on his old bed and looked around at the stuff Brooke had left behind. He put his head in his hands and sighed, not hearing the door open. "Ummm… I had a crazy revelation in the backseat of the cab. I realized that I can't pass this up. That I love you more than you'll ever know. So here I am." Brooke said.

"You came back just for me?" Lucas asked standing up. Brooke nodded and let a few tears fall. "I'm just scared to let myself go to that place again Luke. I'm scared of being hurt." Lucas wiped the tears off of Brooke's face and kissed her. "I won't hurt you again Brooke. I promise you."

"I'm going to say ok here Luke. I am giving you my heart again. But if you do anything to break it again, you will never ever have me again. Ever." Lucas didn't say anything. He just pulled Brooke to him and kissed her. "Oh, by the way," Lucas said breaking the kiss. Brooke groaned. " The cold shower was because of you." Brooke smiled.

"Good to know." She said kissing him again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Haley?" Nathan Scott asked full of disbelief. Haley James Scott, his wife, stood on his doorstep. "You know how you told me to think long and hard about what I wanted? Well I did and you're what I want." Haley explained. Nathan stood frozen to the ground. "Haley, come on it." Deb said breaking the silence. "i…need to go…somewhere." Nathan said bolting out the door. "Nathan!" Haley called. Nathan didn't even turn around.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'm sorry my mother is dead." Peyton said closing the front door and locking it. Then she went upstairs to call her dad.

She dialed the number and got connected to her father's line. "Hey Peyton what's up?" Larry Sawyer asked.

"Is there something you and mom forgot to tell me?" Peyton asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who is Elizabeth. And why did she just come here and claim to be my mother?"

"Sit down Peyton. This is a long story."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. This is just the beginning and I decided to post this one first while the finale is brand spanking new. You know I love those reviews! See ya on the flipside! Blair.


	2. Explanations and The Reunion Tour

**THAT'S ALL Chapter 2 Explanations and a Reunion Tour**

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this right now? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them, never have, never will. However, anyone I decide to invent for the sheer fun of creating drama are mine and mine alone.

**SUMMARY:**_ It takes place after the beautiful season finale and its Brucas, Naley, and later on a Jeyton. That's all I'm revealing right now because I don't want to ruin the suspense._

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed. It really truly made my day today. Thank you all, you're too nice. And Ellie I'm sorry but this is a Brucas and it will stay a Brucas. Thank you all again. Read on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lucas and Brooke had progressed to the bed and were um…busy when Nathan came in.

"Hey Luke, I know—OH GOD! I am…I'll be waiting in the living room." Nathan said running for the door. Brooke sighed. "Come on Broody, its disappointing I know, but we can finish this later. Can I borrow a pair of boxers and a t-shirt?" Brooke asked.

"Of course!" Lucas said kissing Brooke.

"Later." Brooke reminded him. Lucas slipped on a pair of boxers and threw Brooke a white wife-beater and a pair of pyjama pants. And then he went out the door to see Nathan. "I'm so sorry Luke. I didn't mean to interrupt your love fest in there. And in my defence firstly, I had no idea Brooke was still in Tree Hill. Secondly, I had no idea you tow were doing that… again." Nathan said blushing.

"Its ok Nate. And I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I changed my mind. Haley came back."

"Who came back?" Brooke asked coming out of her/Luke's bedroom in Luke's clothes and her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Haley." Lucas answered for Nathan.

"Well what are you going to do?" Brooke asked. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist. "I don't know." Nathan replied.

"Well what happened?" Brooked asked again.

" I was talking to my mom and the doorbell rang. She was standing there my mom invited her in, I ran here to talk to Luke even though I'm not supposed to be talking to and then I walk in on you two right in the middle of—"

"Actually you walked in on us when we were just starting." Brooke interrupted Nathan.

"Gross! He's my brother!" Nathan exclaimed while Brooke giggled. Brooke faced Lucas and gave him a 'haha! I'm so funny' look and Lucas kissed her quickly. "You can crash here if you want." Lucas told Nathan. Nathan shook his head. "I'd rather go home and face the music. I do not want to be here for your reunion."

"Thatta boy Nate! And its so much better in person isn't it?" Brooke said laughing at Nathan squirm. "Huh?" Lucas asked.

"While Nathan was in surgery, he dreamt that both of us were in the shower. Together. Naked." Brooke said laughing harder.

"She's my girlfriend dude."

"It was before you two got back together!"  
"SO! You knew I was still in love with her. Still am." Lucas added that last part just for Brooke. Nathan shook his head. "I'll come see you two tomorrow before I leave. Be decent." Nathan said going out the door. "We'll try." Brooke said giving Nathan a devilish grin. "Oh shit! I need to call my parents!" Brooke yelled. Lucas laughed.

"You do that. I'll call for pizza."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So let me get this straight. You and mom couldn't have a baby of your own so you adopted me? And my middle name is after my birth mother?" Peyton asked her father.

"Yup." Larry replied.

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me this oh I don't know anytime during my life?" Peyton yelled.

"I'm sorry Peyton, you're absolutely right. We should've told you from the beginning." Peyton sat in shock for a few minutes. "Peyton?" her father asked. "I can't believe that you kept this from me!"

"I am really and truly sorry."

"Whatever dad. I need to go."

"Peyton I'm sorry and I do love you, you know." Larry said. She sighed. She did love her dad and she couldn't go without telling him.

"I love you too dad." She said hanging up the phone

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"What did your parents say?" Lucas asked Brooke when she came back in the living room. "That I might as well stay because they want to go on a three month long vacation. She said she'd send my stuff back and she would keep the allowance checks coming." Brooke replied snuggling up to Luke. " When is the pizza coming?" Brooke asked.

"Soon." Lucas replied kissing Brooke.

"I like this." Brooke said after they broke apart.

"Like what?"

"Being here with you alone. Its like we have our own place." The doorbell rang. "Oh! I'll get it!" Brooke squealed jumping off the couch. Lucas got up and followed her. Brooke opened the door. "$12.50" the guy said staring at Brooke. More like ogling actually. "I'm taken. Broody do you want Sprite to drink?" Brooke asked Luke and taking the pizza from the guy. "Please." Lucas replied. Brooke kissed Luke quickly and went bouncing off to the kitchen. Lucas paid the guy and followed her. Then the two sat down and ate pizza together for the first time since they'd dated.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nathan walked into his house and headed straight for the kitchen. He figured Haley would probably be in the living room and this way he could avoid her. No such luck. Haley was in the kitchen getting herself a glass of water. "I need to talk to you." She stated.

"Too bad. I'm leaving early in the morning and I need rest." Nathan replied. "I'm pregnant." Haley blurted. She figured it was the only way to get him to listen and she was right. "What?" Nathan asked.

"Pregnant. With child, bun in the oven." Nathan felt like his head was spinning and was about ready to explode. "Well is it mine?"

"Of course it's yours! How could you even ask me that?" Haley yelled. "How could you leave me like you did?" Nathan yelled back. "You're being a hypocrite don't you think?" Haley half yelled half asked. "Hypocrite? How the hell am I a hypocrite?" Nathan yelled back. "You were the one who encouraged me to do the music thing, and then when I go and do the music thing you go off and get pissed."

"You know what, why don't you go and stay with Lucas and Brooke. I'm sure they'd be happy to have ya."

"Maybe I will. But just so you know, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at one with Dr. frank Evans. You can be there or you can not be there. I don't really care, but if your not there, I'm assuming your pulling a Dan Scott on us." Haley screamed going out the door and slamming it. She decided against going to Luke's and Brooke's. If they were not together, she defiantly did not want to be under the same roof while the reunion tour was happening. She walked the few blocks over to Peyton's instead.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Love it? Hate it? You know the drill. And don't forget, ask and you shall receive. You know I love you guys. See ya on the flipside!

BlAiR MUAH!


	3. Pimp My Ride, Newlyweds, & Food Poisonin

**_That's All Chapter 3_**—_Pimp My Ride, Newlyweds, and Food Poisoning_

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have, never will. And just to be safe, I don't own Pimp My Ride or Newlyweds either.

**SUMMARY:** _Takes place after the finale. It's Brucas, Naley and later on a Jeyton. That's all I'm telling you for now because I don't wanna ruin the surprises._

Thank you all for your reviews and patience for this chapter. It really means a lot to me. Thank you all so, so much.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peyton sat at her computer drawing and listening to Keane. She didn't hear Haley come in until Haley spoke. "Hey could I stay here for a bit?" Haley asked.

"Haley? Of course! When did you get here?" Peyton replied.

"About an hour ago. Its good to see you Peyton."

"You too Hales. Now tell me why a) your so upset and b) why are you not staying with Luke?"

"Well, when Nathan and I were fighting, he said that he was sure Lucas and Brooke would be happy to have me, so it sounded to me like they had gotten back together and I would not want to be there while the reunion tour is going on." Peyton laughed.

"Brooke went to California for the summer." Haley shrugged her shoulders. "What's wrong with you Peyton?"

"Nice try. We're talking about you right now, and I can tell there is still something wrong. Spill." Haley sighed.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Peyton was going to figure that out sooner or later, and Haley figured it was better that Peyton knew sooner rather than later. "Did you tell Nathan?"  
" Yeah. He asked if it was his. We fought. I came here. Can we not do this tonight?"

"Sure. Want me to distract you from something that sucks with something that sucks?"

"Go for it."

" Nikki took Jenny, and Jake went chasing after her, so I don't know where he is or when he is coming back. Oh and guess what. A woman named Elizabeth came and claimed to be my mother, so I talked to my dad about it and surprise, surprise, I'm adopted."

"Wow. That really does suck."

"I know."

"I'm sorry about Jake. I'm sure he'll come back."

"I know he will. Eventually."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucas opened his eyes and smiled. Brooke's head was resting on his chest, and they had slept the whole night cuddled together. Lucas stroked Brooke's hair and watched her sleep. He had once heard that you really truly loved somebody when you could just sit there and watch them sleep. About an hour passed when Brooke woke up. She yawned then looked at Luke. "Hey" she whispered smiling.

"Hey" Lucas whispered back smiling.

"So I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamt we actually got back together. Oh wait a minute, we did!" Brooke said kissing Luke.

"We did." Lucas said kissing Brooke back.

"Can we stay here in bed all day today? Please?" Brooke asked. Lucas shook his head. "Seeing as we only have eggs and bread, we need to go grocery shopping. And we need to make ourselves decent because Nathan will be coming over soon. But tomorrow I promise."

"Ok." Brooke agreed. Lucas kissed Brooke and went to make breakfast. He turned on the TV to check the weather, but ended up watching Pimp My Ride. After it was done he got up and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Brooke came into the kitchen dressed in a white skirt, pale pink tank top and carried white flip-flops in her hand. "You're not finished yet?'

"I ended up watching Pimp My Ride."

"OOO! Newlyweds are on soon. Go take a shower Broody. I can make eggs. Your mom taught me when you were living with the devil." Lucas laughed, kissed Brookes forehead and headed towards the shower.

Brooke was just about to pour the eggs into the pan when Nathan walked in. "Hey. Where's Luke."

"Taking a shower, do you want some eggs?'

"Uh…"

"I know what I'm doing. Karen taught me before Lucas moved back in."

"If I get food poisoning I'm suing."

"Are you eating or not?"

"Eating."

"Hey Nate." Lucas said walking into the kitchen in a white shirt and dark blue jeans. "Sit down boys. Its time to eat." Brooke said setting plates on the table. They all sat down. "So I talked to Haley."

"Yeah and…" Brooke said.  
"She's pregnant." Nathan stated. Both Lucas and Brooke dropped their forks. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say Haley was pregnant" Brooke said. "I did."

"Oh God!" Lucas moaned.

:"What are you two going to do?" Brooke asked shooting Luke and evil look. "I really don't know. We didn't get to talk about it because I am an ass."  
" What did you do Nate?" Lucas asked.

"I asked her if it was mine. OWW! Brooke that hurt." Brooke had just slapped Nathan in the back of his head. "Good. You never ever, ever say that to a girl Nathan Scott! Ever. God you're an ass!" Brooke yelled. "I KNOW! I'm telling her that at the doctor's appointment today."

"You'd better make it extra good Nathan Scott!"

"I will."

"Listen. I need to go talk to Whitey. Thanks for breakfast Brooke, it was good, and I'll see you two later." Nathan said getting up. Lucas and Brooke said bye and Nathan went out the door. Then Luke and Brooke got ready to go shopping.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So what are you going to do about your mom?" Haley asked Peyton.

"Can we not call her that? My mother isn't alive anymore."

"Ok, what are you going to do about Elizabeth?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. What are you going to do about the baby?"

"Keep it. With or without Nathan. It would suck to do this alone though."

"You wouldn't be alone Hales."

"I know, but it wouldn't be the same." The phone rang. Haley reached over and picked it up. "Hello? BROOKE! I'll be fine. Sounds great… I'll let you talk to Peyton."

"Hello?" Peyton said.

"Hey P. sawyer." Brooke replied.

" Hey. I thought you were in California."

"Long story. I'll tell you and Hales all about it when I come and pick you two up for some serious shopping later. Sound good?"

"Yeah. I guess we all need some retail therapy."

"Yeah. I'll call before I pick you two up. Be good and don't you or Haley do anything dumb."

"We won't."

"Promise?"

" The best friend promise."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Haley sat nervously in the doctor's waiting room. She kept looking at the door to see if Nathan was coming. He came in five minutes before the appointment and Haley breathed a sigh of relief. You came." She stated. "Of course I did. You of all people should know I want to be nothing like him. However, let me make something clear here Hales. We are not back together. You choose to leave, and now you have to deal with the consequences. Got it?"  
" Fine. It that's—"

"Haley James Scott." The receptionist said cutting Haley off. Nathan and Haley got up and walked into the doctor's office.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucas and Brooke walked through the grocery store throwing into the cart whatever they pleased. "Oh, Luke we need to get more condoms." Brooke said without a hint of embarrassment. Luke nodded. "Kay, we'll get them when we get to that aisle." They continued up and down the aisles, then they finally reached the pharmacy stuff. "oh Look Luke! They're glow in the dark. Lets get them."

"Why in the world do we need glow in the dark condoms?"

"Because they're pretty. Please Luke please?" Brooke asked kissing Luke. "Brooke—" Lucas was cut off by Brooke kissing him again. "Ok, ok, you win." Lucas said. "YES!" Brooke said throwing them in the cart. They continued yet again down the aisles and were in the middle of debating on whether to get the light or full fat whipped cream when Luke's cell phone rang." Hello…hi mom!…Did you land ok?… Yeah we're fine…Uh so here's the thing, Brooke and I got back together and she's standing next to me right now… no don't come back…we'll be fine mom…I know what almost happened last time…I promise…ok… I love you too…bye." Lucas said hanging up the phone. "Did you talk her out of coming home?" Brooke asked throwing the light whipped cream into the cart. "Yes I did." Lucas said steering the cart to a check out line. Brooke smiled and Lucas kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and then his cell phone rang…again. "Hello?" Lucas said.

"Lucas. It's Deb. I just got a call, Dan's dead and I can't get a hold of Nathan because he turned off his phone. Can you get over here right away?"

"Yeah. Brooke and I will just pay for these groceries, stop home and quickly put them away, and then we'll be right there."

"Ok. Hurry please." Deb said hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" Brooke asked Luke.

"That was Deb. Dan is dead".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ok, there are a few things I'd like to go over here. First of all, I personally think that it was Andy that killed Dan, however, I like Andy, and I decided to keep him around. So here's the deal, I decided to have a poll on who killed Dan. Between now and chapter four you guys get to vote between a) Keith, b) Jules, c) Deb, or d) a mysterious stranger. Like I said, I will not be able to post chapter five until the voting is done, so after I post chapter four, there will be two days after that left to vote. After that the polls are closed, and I'll write chapter five. Sound cool? Vote when you review, or if you wish to remain annomus email me at I sat down and planned this, and I decided to post this in installments. In this one it'll be the summer and their senior year, then the sequel will be taking place in their third or fourth year of college, then the sequel to the sequel will be their lives as adults. So I'm sorry to all you Jeyton fans, but our beloved Jake will not be making an appearance until the sequel. I am so sorry.

And lastly, you guys have been really great. You guys have really made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So please keep the reviews coming. Oh and don't forget, ask and you shall receive. You know I love you! See you on the flipside!

BlAiR MUAH!


	4. The Happy Couple and Funeral Thing

**Chapter 4: _The Happy Couple and Funeral Thing_**

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have, never will. And just to be safe, I don't own Pimp My Ride or Newlyweds either.

**SUMMARY:** _Takes place after the finale. It's Brucas, Naley and later on a Jeyton. That's all I'm telling you for now because I don't wanna ruin the surprises._

Thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter guys and thanks for voting. Remember, you have until the end of next chapter to vote. Anyway, I've bored you guys enough. On with the chapter!

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

"You must be Haley. I'm doctor Evans. How have you been feeling Haley?" Dr. Evans asked Haley.

"I've been feeling fine. This is Nathan by the way." Haley said referring to Nathan.

"Hi Nathan. Are you the father?" Nathan nodded his head. "OK, today we will do a quick ultrasound to see how far along you are, then we'll weigh you to make sure you are gaining enough weight. Now this gel stuff I'm about to squirt on you is going to feel cold." The doctor explained while Haley nodded her head. The doctor squirting the gel on her stomach. Haley shivered because it was cold and Nathan really wanted to reach over and hold her hand, but he stopped himself because he was still hurting and that kind of hurt does not just go away. The doctor picked up his ultrasound wand thingy and moved it to Haley's tummy. He moved it around for a minute before talking. "See that right there? That is your baby."

"That tiny little dot right there?" Nathan asked. The doctor nodded.

"Isn't it a bit small?" Haley asked with a confused look on her face.

"No. It will get bigger as time progresses. Now, you are three and a half months along, therefore, you will be due on November 8. Now this is just an estimate. The baby could be born later than this date or even before. Now if you'll just wait a minute, I'll go get you some printouts, then I'll come back and weigh you." Dr. Evans said going out the door and leaving two dumbfounded teenagers in the examining room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

"Oh my God Luke I am so sorry." Brooke said to Lucas.

" It wasn't your fault." Lucas said pulling Brooke to him. The cashier rang up their food and they quickly went home and put it all away before going to Deb's.

When they got to Deb's, Lucas didn't even bother knocking, he just walked in with Brooke following closely behind. They found Deb in the kitchen, dazed and holding the phone in her hand. "Deb, what happened?" Lucas asked.

"They are not really sure. There was a fire, and it looks like he died in that, but why he didn't try to escape doesn't make any sense, so they are running tests to see if any foul play was involved." Deb said letting a few tears fall. Brooke went and got Deb a glass of water. She had been here many times for parties when Nathan was still the badass of Tree Hill, then when Lucas was here, she was here a lot doing the friends thing when in reality they were both pining away for each other. "Mrs. Scott, why don't you go upstairs and rest. Lucas and I can try to get a hold of Nathan, and we'll call everyone else for you." Deb nodded still in a dazed like state and headed upstairs. After she was gone Brooke spoke again "Do you want to try and call him or should i?" Lucas took the phone from Brooke and dialed Nathan's cell. He was about to hang up when Nathan answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Nate its me. You need to get home man." Lucas said slowly trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. Even though him and Dan weren't on the best of terms, Lucas was still upset because Dan was his father. "Luke, what's going on?"

"Its Dan. He's dead."

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

Peyton paced her floor back and forth waiting for Haley to get back with her car. Her head was about to explode at the moment. First, with Jake leaving, then Elizabeth popping into her life, then Haley coming back—a pregnant Haley nevertheless, plus now Dan was dead, which means she had a bunch of busy days coming up being there for Deb, Nathan, and Lucas. She was also feeling a little under the weather. Haley came running up the stairs. "You ready she asked?"

"As I'll ever be."

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

Hours passed and it was finally just Deb, Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and May and Royal who were staying with Deb and Nathan for two weeks. After Lucas had gotten off the phone with Nathan, Brooke had made up a bunch of snacks for the people who were coming over, but now she was wondering why the hell she bothered because they now had enough food to feed a small nation.

Lucas and Nathan were off playing NBA Live, to help ease whatever emotions they were feeling. Deb and May were in the kitchen doing whatever mother and daughter-in-laws do. Royal had gone for a walk to help deal with the pain of losing his golden boy, and Brooke, Haley and Peyton were in the living room talking and catching up with one another. "So after all these years your dad chooses to leave out the whole 'oh Peyton you were adopted thing?'" Brooke asked trying to get the whole story straight. "Yup. And now I have no idea what I am going to do about this." Peyton replied.

"YOU really should talk to her." Brooke said.

" I know, but I'm not ready t o do that yet."

"Well let us know when you are. We could come with if you need us to."

"Thanks. You two are the best you know."

"I know, we try. And what about you Hales, have you and Nathan talked yet?"

"No. we were going to, then the cell phone rang. I already know what I'm doing. I'm keeping it whether he likes it or not. But guess what, Deb is making us act like a happy couple for this whole funeral thing." Haley replied pretending to be angry. Peyton and Brooke exchanged amused glances. Deb and May came into the living room.

"You should get going. Its getting late and we have an early morning ahead of us dearies." May said trying not to cry. The girls nodded and Brooke went to go get Luke. They all said their goodbyes and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

Ok guys, don't forget to vote. You have until the end of next chapter to vote for either A) KEITH B) JULES C)DEB D) A MYSTERIOUS STRANGER for who killed Dan. You know I love you guys! See ya on the flipside!

BlAiR


	5. Where in the world is Keith?

_**That's All Chapter 5—**Where in the world is Keith?_

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have, never will. And just to be safe, I don't own Vogue either.

**SUMMARY:** _Takes place after the finale. It's Brucas, Naley and later on a Jeyton. That's all I'm telling you for now because I don't wanna ruin the surprises._

Thank you all for your reviews. It really means a lot to me. Thank you all so, so much.

_**I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. More about that later. You guys have waited long enough for this chapter and I don't want to bore you anymore.**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Brooke and Lucas drove home in silence. 'he's doing the brooding thing again' Brooke thought to herself shaking her head. They walked into the house and Lucas headed straight for the shower. Brooke put on a pair of his boxers and a tank top and climbed into bed. She was reading the latest issue of "Vogue" when Lucas came in wearing a pair of plaid boxers. Lucas was a wreck. He felt terrible. Here, after his father had his heart attack, his father wanted to get to know him and all Lucas could think about was getting revenge. Now Dan was dead and they would never get to know each other. Brooke put aside her magazine. Lucas climbed into the bed next to her. "Luke, you're doing the brooding thing. Talk to me."

"I am not doing the brooding thing!" Lucas protested.

"Yes you are. Now you can either tell me what is bothering you, or we can keep playing this game and then tell me what is bothering you." Lucas sighed. He had forgotten how persistent Brooke could be.

"I feel guilty about Dan's death."

"Why? Did you go to the dealership and set it on fire?"

"No. We were in our make up process at the time."

"Exactly. So why should you feel guilty about a death that you did not cause?" Brooke asked. Lucas sighed. He didn't know quite how to put his feelings into words. "Its not that its just… when I was a kid… I used to always wish that he would realize what a mistake he made in leaving me and my mom. And then he would come and we would do all the cool father son stuff I saw on TV and in the movies. Or even just when I saw kids at the park with their dads. Needless to say it never happened. And eventually I learned to accept that. I mean I had my mom and Keith and Hales. When high school started, it was just Hales and I for those two years. And I was ok with that, that meant that I never had to see him or Nathan who I hated at the time. Then I joined the team and suddenly Haley and I were thrown into this world of popularity and everything changed. Hell Nathan and I even learned to get along. And that was cool. That was all I needed. We formed a… group and Dan was an ass to me so I didn't care about not having him as my father. And then he had the heart attack and he really wanted to get to know me. And the only thing I could think about was getting revenge. And now he's dead and I have to live with that." Brooke cuddled up to Lucas.  
"Luke, how could you not want revenge? After everything he's done to you and Nathan and your mom, Deb, Keith, Whitey. Hell even Peyton and me. The guy was an ass Luke, and I would've wanted revenge too. Don't feel guilty ok?" Lucas nodded but inside he knew this was something he'd carry around for the rest of his life.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Nathan darling. I thought you and that lovely Haley girl got married. Why is she not staying here with you tonight?" May asked.

"Uh… because…"  
"Because Peyton's dad is away on a business trip, and Peyton does not like staying in that big house alone, so she asked Haley to stay with her." Deb replied for Nathan. May nodded and mumbled and "I see." May thought there was something odd going on, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Deb sensed what May was thinking and spoke again. "It's getting late and we have an early and long day tomorrow. Why don't we all hit the hay?" Deb asked not quite believing she just said hit the hay. Everyone agreed and headed up the stairs. They were in the hallway when May spoke again. "Where in the world is Keith?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Years later, whenever anyone asked any of Dan's "close" family or friends what happened during the funeral, they honestly could not remember the whole thing because that day and the few that followed passed by in a dream like daze.

There was hardly anyone that cried during the funeral—except for May because well Dan was her son. The golden boy. And Deb was crying too. Not because she was sad but because she was relieved. Relieved that Dan would never be there to bully Lucas or Nathan, insult her or Karen, or Keith, or Whitey. No Deborah Scott was not upset in the least about her husband's passing. As far as she was concerned, Dan had his death coming. She personally hoped they would not figure out who killed Dan because she thought they did the world a favour.

Nathan and Haley played the happy couple beautifully. They held hands, and kissed (only on the cheek. The line has to be drawn somewhere). Yes, no one suspected a thing.

And Brooke was at Lucas's side the whole time. She even managed not to laugh when the priest called Dan " a loving and caring father and husband." It took all she had in her not to laugh, but she didn't. however, if you looked in her eyes at that minute like Lucas happened to do, you could tell she was laughing inside.

Karen and Andy had caught the first flight out from New Zealand. They were severely jet lagged, but they were there. The crowd was shocked to see Karen come in with Andy, her head held high, her face like stone, and sit behind Deb. What the crowd did not understand was that she was there for Deb, Lucas, and Nathan. The crowd thought she was there to get some sort of bizarre satisfaction or something. Andy stood beside his girlfriend, trying to appear sad, but in reality he thought Dan got exactly what was coming to him.

Yes everyone was there—except two people, Jake and Keith. Jake was missing for obvious reasons, and Keith, well no one knew why he was missing. And May for the life of her could not figure out why.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later on, at the Scott residence, Deb, Karen, and May were cleaning up the house from the wake they had after the funeral. Lucas Brooke and Peyton, had all gone to Peyton's to watch a movie. Nathan and Haley had gone God knows where telling Deb that they needed to talk. Karen and Deb were discussing the events of the day when May spoke. "Will one of you two tell me where the hell Keith is? Don't you dare lie to me either." May exclaimed. Karen and Deb exchanged looks. There was no way to make this sound pretty. "May, sit down. This is a long story. You remem—" Deb was cut off by the phone ringing. Karen answered it. The two other ladies stood there for a minute then Karen handed Deb the phone. "Hello… this is…" Deb turned sheet white. " Ok…I'll be there soon…thank you …bye" Deb hung up the phone. " I have to go to the station for questioning, and they may have found who killed Dan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oooooo! The suspense! Go cast your votes for either: a) Keith, b) Jules, c) Deb, or d) a mysterious stranger so I can write the next chapter.

Also, I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter posted. I had the worst writer's block. Well it wasn't exactly writer's block, I knew what I wanted to happen, but I couldn't get it out on paper. And when I finally could, I must have started over a million times. I'm still not sure if I'm satisfied with this chapter or not. Anyway, I'll post a little note thing on Wednesday saying that the polls are officially closed. Then I'll have the next chapter up at the earliest Friday and at the latest Monday.

SPOILERS:

WHO DID IT? Aww the suspense… I don't even know yet…

The Trial

A Summer Carnival

And some medical news for a certain blond Scott brother we all love.

You know I love you guys!

See ya on the flipside,

BlAiR! MUAH!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	6. Discussiona, Basketball, & Who dunnit?

_**That's All Chapter Six**Discussions, Basketball and "Who dunnit?" _

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have, never will.

**SUMMARY:** _Takes place after the finale. It's Brucas, Naley and later on a Jeyton. That's all I'm telling you for now because I don't wanna ruin the surprises._

_I'd like to clarify something right here. I am an idiot, and instead of writing Jeyton in the summary I accidentally put Leyton instead. So yeah I'm a dumbass and I am so sorry to any of you who are reading this because you think it'll turn into a Leyton. I'm a Brucas through and trough. Again, I'm sorry. _

Thank you all for your reviews. It really means a lot to me. Thank you all so, so much. Thanks to all of you who took the time to vote too. You guys totally rocked my socks! Thanks!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nathan and Haley sat across from each other in Karen's Café. Both were looking everywhere but each other. "So when did you find out about well… upcoming bundle of joy?" Nathan asked Haley. He figured that if they came here to talk they might as well do the talking. "A few days before I came back. It was right after Luke and Brooke left actually. So I played one last show and came back here." Haley explained trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. She looked into Nathan's eyes. Really looked into his eyes for the first time since the formal. "I see".

"So um…obviously your mom knows. I'm surprised the whole neighbourhood doesn't know with the way we were yelling. Yeah um…anyway did she say anything yet?" she was so confused. Before when she was with Nathan, conversation had come so easily to them. But now ever since she left it's like there's nothing left to say. And Haley didn't understand it. "She didn't really say much. With everything that's been going on right now I can understand. Did you tell your parents yet?" Nathan asked trying to sound like he didn't care but was failing miserably. " I sent them an email, but they haven't written back yet. So here's what I'm going to do. I don't care if you like it or not. I'm going to work as much as I can, and I'm going to get an apartment for the baby and I. And if you want to be in this child's life, then you can come and see it whenever you want."

"Ok, I'll find a job to help Haley."

"Ok. I also think we need to talk to someone Nate."

"What? Why?"

"Because we're still not civil with each other, and if we want our child to be raised in a healthy environment then we need to get past all of our hostilities."

"Hales, lay off the self-help books."

"Shut up Nathan!"

"No you shut up!"

"Real snappy come back. What are you like two?"

"Real snappy come back. What are you like two?" Nathan mocked.

"Seriously!"

"Seri—" Nathan was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Nate, they found who killed your father. You need to come down to the station."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton had decided to go down to the river court instead of going back to Peyton's to watch a movie. They ended up running into Skills, Fergie, Junk, Mouth, and Erica there. Now, Luke, Skills, Fergie, & Junk were playing basketball, Mouth was of course doing the commentary and Brooke, Peyton, and Erica were watching the game. The game was tied 28-28. "Luke steals the ball from Fergie, dribbles it down the court, dodges Junk, he shoots! He scores! Lucas and Skills win the game 30-28." Mouth exclaimed.

"Good job Broody." Brooke said kissing Luke.

"Why thank you Cheery." Lucas said kissing Brooke back. Skills rolled his eyes as Mouth & Erica, and Lucas & Brooke made out. "Get a room!" he yelled.

"No comments from the peanut gallery!" Brooke called back settling into Lucas's arms. "You guys wanna go get something to eat?" Mouth asked. "You guys go ahead. I'm not feeling too well." Peyton replied.

"Are you ok Goldilocks?" Brooke asked facing her best friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just feel a little nauseous. " Peyton reassured Brooke. Brooke nodded, although she wasn't entirely convinced that it was just an upset stomach. Lucas's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Lucas asked. "Luke, its Nate. They found out who killed Dan, and you need to get down to the station right away."

"Ok I'll be right there." Lucas explained where he was going to everyone and climbed into his car, Brooke following behind him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Deb paced the jail waiting room. They wouldn't tell her who killed Dan until Lucas and Nathan got there. May sat in a chair, tears quietly streaming down her face, and Royal stood beside her, his face completely expressionless, like he'd completely shut down inside. Lucas, Brooke and Nathan came into the room followed by a large muscular police officer. "Hi there. I am officer Robinson. Now that you are all here, we can tell you who killed Daniel Scott. There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it. The woman who killed Dan is Emily Chambers." Officer Robinson said.

"Who's Emily Chambers?" Brooke asked.

" Jules." Lucas replied. The rest stood in shock and silence.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ok, so I'm not really sure how the whole "we know who killed your husband thing works" so if I did that wrong I'm sorry. Thanks again to all of you who voted. You guys rock! And just because the polls are over, doesn't mean those reviews need to stop. Let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions I love to hear them!

SPOILERS:

The trial

A carnival

Medical News for my favorite not married Scott brother

What's going on with Peyton?

You know I love you guys!

See ya on the flipside!

!BlAiR! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Fireworks

_**That's All Chapter Seven—Fireworks**_

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have, never will.

**SUMMARY:** _Takes place after the finale. It's Brucas, Naley and later on a Jeyton. That's all I'm telling you for now because I don't wanna ruin the surprises._

_I'd like to clarify something right here. I am an idiot, and instead of writing Jeyton in the summary I accidentally put Leyton instead. So yeah I'm a dumbass and I am so sorry to any of you who are reading this because you think it'll turn into a Leyton. I'm a Brucas through and trough. Again, I'm sorry. _

Thank you all for your reviews. It really means a lot to me. Thank you all so, so much. Thanks to all of you who took the time to vote too. You guys totally rocked my socks! Thanks!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Time moves on and the scandal of Dan Scott's death died down in a few weeks. Tree Hill is a small town and there are always new scandals happening. Jules or Emily of whoever the hell she is openly admitted to what she did and when she was asked why by the local authorities she simply said, "That evil son of a bitch had it coming". They set her sentencing for October 16. Karen and Andy returned to New Zealand promising to return in August. May and Royal returned home. May is still upset that Keith never made it to Dan's funeral, but how can someone attend a funeral they knew nothing about?

Anyway, as I was saying, time moves on and the residents of Tree Hill found themselves getting ready for the annual Fourth of July carnival.

"Brooke Davis! Let's go!" Luke called to Brooke looking at his watch. They had to go meet everyone for the carnival because Brooke insisted that they were not doing enough stuff as a group. So they were off to the carnival to meet Nathan, Haley, and Peyton and considering that Nathan and Haley haven't spoken since everyone found out who killed Dan, lets just say it was going to be an interesting night. Lucas thought that Brooke had something up her sleeve. Brooke cleared her throat and Luke looked up. She was wearing a short black skirt and a red tank top with black sandals. Lucas stared amazed at how hot she was. "Worth the wait wasn't it Broody?" Brooke smirked.

"Definatly" Lucas said kissing Brooke.

"Come on, we need to go pick up Nate and Hales"

"I thought we were only picking up Nate."

"We were, but then I told Haley we'd give her a ride too. She's working tonight so I told her we'd pick her up at the café. Now let's move 'mister we're gonna be late'"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Peyton looked at herself in the mirror. She looked (and felt) terrible. She had just gotten back from dinner with Elizabeth. Peyton had decided to get to know her birth mother, but sometimes she felt like she was dishonoring her adoptive mother's memory. Anyway, during dinner Elizabeth had asked Peyton if she was feeling ok. Peyton insisted that she was even though she wasn't. she looked pasty and pale. She was dizzy and nauseous. If Brooke hadn't insisted that they all spend time together, than she'd would've put on her pyjamas and went to bed. Hmm… come to think of it, she's been sleeping a lot too.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Tutor Mom. You ready to go?" Brooke asked Haley bouncing into the café. "I am so ready. I have been craving cotton candy for like ever." Haley exclaimed taking off her apron thingy. Haley locked up the café and walked with Brooke to Luke's car. "I just hope I don't have to deal with Nate—what are you doing here?" Haley asked Nathan when she spotted him in the backseat. "I'm going to the carnival. What do you think?" Nathan replied. Haley turned around and faced Brooke. "Brooke Penelope Davis—"

"Oh would you look at the time. We'd better go if we're going to meet Peyton on time" Brooke said shrugging and climbing into the car. Haley let out a huge sigh and climbed in next to Nathan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lucas and Brooke were walking hand in hand around the carnival. "What's wrong Cheery?" Lucas asked brushing Brooke's hair out of her eyes. "I'm worried about Peyton. She isn't looking too good, she's too pale, even for her." Brooke said sighing at the last part. "I'm just scared that she'll pine after Jake so much she'll make herself sick" Brooke continued. "I know, but you know Peyton, she's strong so she'll be ok. You should go talk to her later though."

"I will." Brooke said putting her head on Luke's shoulder. They walked around a bit more when Brooke perked up. "Hey Luke, you ever make out at the top of the Ferris Wheel?" Brooke asked in her typical Brooke fashion. Worried one minute happy the next. "No." Lucas replied wondering where his crazy girlfriend was going with this.

"Neither have I. let's go!" Brooke said pulling Luke into the line. Lucas handed the guy some ride tickets and they climbed on. Brooke being Brooke started kissing Luke right away and of course Lucas didn't say no. when they got to the top of the ride they were really into and the fourth of July fireworks started to go off in the sky.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Haley! I need to talk to you!" Nathan called. Haley whipped around.

"what do you want Nathan?" Haley asked.

"I was thinking about what you said, and I guess that if you think we need to see someone to work out our problems then I'll go."

"Whatever" Haley said turning away.

"What is your problem Haley?" Nathan asked.

"My problem? You haven't dared to be alone with me since I came back. That's my problem." Haley yelled.

"What? Did you really expect me to take you back with open arms especially considering that since you wouldn't of even come back if it weren't for the baby?" Nathan yelled back. The Fourth of July fireworks started in the sky. "No. but considering there is a baby, I thought you'd at least talk to me so we could figure out what we're going to do."

"Maybe this isn't one of those things you can organize and plan Haley!"

"Shut-up Nathan! I am so tired of this!" Haley screamed storming away.

"Fine leave! It's what your good at." Haley froze in her spot and then spun around and went storming up to Nathan. "Screw you Nathan Scott! Stay out of mine and this baby's life. I'll do this by myself!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Later on that night, Peyton sat in her bathroom looking at the box in her hands. 'God don't let this be true'. She thought opening the box. She followed the directions and started off in daydream land. Brooding as Brooke would say. Her watch went off and she looked down at the test. Someone in the neighborhood began setting off fireworks. "Oh God." Peyton muttered falling to the floor. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. She reached for her phone and called Brooke. "Hello?"

"Brooke can you come over?" Peyton cried.

"Sure what's up?" Brooke asked. Truth be told she was about ready to climb into bed.

"I'm…I'm…I'm pre…preg…pregnant." Peyton sobbed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ooooo! I can hear you all now. Lol. Anyway, let me know what you think.

SPOILERS:

The sentencing for Jules or Emily or whoever the hell she is

Nathan and Haley talk. Again

Karen and Andy return

And last but not least a character from the past returns. Who is it? I'll never tell!

See ya on the flipside!

!BlAiR!


	8. Herbal Tea and Basketball

_**That's All Chapter Eight—Herbal Tea and Basketball**_

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have, never will.

**SUMMARY:** _Takes place after the finale. It's Brucas, Naley and later on a Jeyton. That's all I'm telling you for now because I don't wanna ruin the surprises._

_I'd like to clarify something right here. I am an idiot, and instead of writing Jeyton in the summary I accidentally put Leyton instead. So yeah I'm a dumbass and I am so sorry to any of you who are reading this because you think it'll turn into a Leyton. I'm a Brucas through and trough. Again, I'm sorry. _

Thank you all for your reviews. It really means a lot to me. Thank you all so, so much. Thanks to all of you who took the time to vote too. You guys totally rocked my socks! Thanks!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Brooke hung up the phone and scribbled a quick not to Luke who was playing basketball with the guys. She then grabbed her car keys and went racing out the door. "Well that would explain why she's been feeling all weird" Brooke thought.

When Brooke got to Peyton's, Haley came racing down the stairs to see her. "Thank-God! She's a wreck Brooke." Was all that Haley said.

"Go tell her that I'm here. I'm going to go make her a cup of that herbal tea stuff she likes first. It'll calm her down a bit" Brooke said to Haley.

"No, go on up and see her Brooke. She needs you." Haley explained. " I'll make the tea." Haley continued. Brooke nodded and went up the stairs to Peyton's room. She found Peyton curled up on her bed staring off into to space with tears just streaming out of her eyes. "Hey it'll all be ok P. Sawyer." Brooke said sitting next to her on the bed. Peyton rolled over and faced Brooke. "No it won't. Jake isn't even here, I have no idea how to contact him. I don't know when he'll come back, or if he'll come back Brooke. I'm seventeen, alone, and pregnant." Peyton said starting to sob.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! I am surprised at you. Did I just hear you say that you were totally alone? What did you think we were going to all just ditch you? You are most defiantly not alone! Even if you don't have Jake you still have me and you will always have me. You also have Haley, but at the moment she has her own issues, but you know she'll help you anyway possible too! And you two are basically going through the same thing so you can I don't know share stories or something. But anyway my point here is you have me and you are stuck with me forever. I'll do whatever you need Goldilocks. Doctors appointments, delivery room, whatever." Brooke said hugging Peyton.

"Thanks Brooke." Peyton cried.

"Anytime. Hoes over bros?"

"Hoes over bros." Peyton said wiping her eyes.

"Come here." Brooke said pulling Peyton to her again. And that's how the two best friends sat for a while. Brooke hugged Peyton until Peyton couldn't cry anymore. Then Peyton lay down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lucas walked into his house, Nathan following behind him. He went to throw his keys on the hall table when he saw the note that Brooke had left.

_Broody,_

_I'm at Peyton's. I don't know when_

_I'll be home. Don't wait up. Oh and_

_We are never having sex again. I'll ex-_

_Plain later. I love you,_

_Cheery._

_Xo_

"Is Brooke mad at you or something?" Nathan asked reading the note over Luke's shoulder. "No, she wouldn't of bothered with the Broody Cheery thing if she was pissed." Lucas explained walking to the kitchen. He took out two bottles of water and handed one to Nathan. "So…" Nathan said trying to make sense of what Brooke's note meant.

"So this is probably something she read in Cosmo about how to increase intimacy or some other garbage along those lines." Lucas explained shrugging his shoulders and taking a drink of water. "Your girlfriend has the craziest ideas I have ever heard of." Nathan replied also taking a drink of water. Lucas smiled. "It's one of the reasons why I love her. She decided that we needed to make out on the Ferris wheel tonight."

"At least one of our lives is good."

"Did you and Haley have another fight?"

"Yup."

"What happened this time?"

"Well I had been avoiding her and she knew it and called me on it, and I got all defensive, and we were screaming and she said that she didn't have to take this and turned to walk away and I said to her that leaving was what she was good at and she turned around told me to screw off, and told me to stay out of her's and the baby's life." Lucas shook his head at his brother's and best friend's childish…antics. He just wished that Nathan and Haley would hurry up and at least be civilized with one another so him and Brooke could stop walking around on eggshells in their company. "I know." Nathan said about the look Luke had on his face. There was a knock on the door and Lucas got up to answer it. "Keith"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Short but sweet. I love the Peyton Brooke being best friends part. Anyway, as you can see our character from the past returns. What do I have in store you ask? Well wouldn't you like to know? Everything will be revealed in time. You'll just have to wait and see. So let me know what you think and hopefully I'll see you next chapter.

SPOILERS:

Nathan and Haley talk

Karen and Andy return

Keith finds out about Dan

Jules's sentencing

Peyton's first doctor's appointment.

I'll see ya on the flipside!

!BlAiR!


	9. What a Year!

_**That's All Chapter Nine—What a Year!**_

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have, never will.

**SUMMARY:** _Takes place after the finale. It's Brucas, Naley and later on a Jeyton. That's all I'm telling you for now because I don't wanna ruin the surprises._

Thank you all for your reviews. It really means a lot to me. Thank you all so, so much. And now that I got my new computer that is all mine, I promise I will update more unless I get writer's block, which I don't see happening for a while.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Brooke left Peyton's room after she fell asleep and walked slowly down the hall towards Haley's room. After Haley had made Peyton's tea, she decided that Peyton needed Brooke and only Brooke at the time so she went into her room to worry on her own. "How is she?" Haley asked Brooke looking up. Brooke sat down on the bed next to Haley. "She's a wreck but she finally fell asleep." Brooke said sighing. "How are you doing Tutor Mom? You're starting to show a bit!" Brooke squealed. "I know, and it sucks. I remember when Quinn was pregnant she didn't need maternity clothes until she was six months. I have to buy some in a few weeks." Haley said making a face.

"Yeah, that sucks. I don't want kids." Brooke stated.

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared I'll mess them up like my parents messed me up." Brooke explained. "And I'll get fat and let's face it I'm damm sexy like this." Brooke said giggling. Haley laughed.

"You've changed and you haven't at the same time Brooke."

"I know. I'm just plain priceless. But anyway, enough about me unfortunately, how are you doing? Seriously."

"I'll be alright eventually. Nathan and I got into another fight tonight, which ended in me telling him to screw off and stay out of the baby's life and mine. And at the time I actually meant it but I don't anymore."

"Haley!" Brooke groaned. "You two are idiots!" Brooke continued.

"I know. URRRRG! Everything is just so messed up! How did it get this way?" Haley groaned. "Puberty" Brooke stated. Haley half laughed half cried.

"Its just that I don't know how to talk to him anymore. And that scares me, surprises me and depresses me all at once. We used to be able to talk so easily but now…I don't know!"

"Don't worry if Lucas and I can work things out then you and Nathan sure as hell can. There was a lot more hurt and deceit between Luke and I than you and Nate. Don't worry I'm sure you and Nathan will work things out."

"Thanks Brooke."

"Anytime Hales. Do you need anything?"

"No. But I am tired."

"You don't have to say it twice. I'll go." Brooke said giving Haley a hug and standing up. Brooke walked to the door then looked back. "If you need anything Hales I'm just a phone call away."

"I know and thanks Brooke."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucas sat on the couch mindlessly flipping through channels and wondering why Keith was back. Keith had been so exhausted that he just collapsed on the bed in the guest room and fell asleep. Now Lucas was stuck here flipping through channels his mind thinking. He finally settled on a re-run of Family Guy. "Boyfriend I'm home!" Brooke called out walking into the house.

"Hey. So what's up?" Lucas asked Brooke as she snuggled up to him.

"Peyton's pregnant too." Brooke explained.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Lucas asked.

"Nope. It seems we live in our very own live soap opera. What did you do without me to keep you entertained?"

"I hung out with Nathan, and then Keith showed up."

"What? Does he know about—"

"Not yet. He was so exhausted that he immediately fell asleep when he got to the guest bedroom bed. So I figured we'd head to the café early, leave him a note to come to the café so Deb can tell him about well you know."

"Good idea."

"Thanks. Hey was it me or was Haley showing a bit tonight."

"No she was, and I bet you ten bucks it's twins."

"You're on."

"Come on. Let's go to bed so we can be out of here early. Plus it's been a long night."

"Good thinking." Lucas said pulling Brooke up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peyton laid on her bed crying and thinking. Thinking about how what was happening to her was just not possible. You see, she's in denial. She was thinking about how even if it was happening, she had no idea how to be a mom since she lost her's so young. Add in the fact that she was going to be a single mom, let's just say Miss. Sawyer's head was spinning. There was one thing she was certain of—she was keeping it. She didn't believe in abortion, and after finding out about how she was adopted, she really didn't believe in adoption either. Haley crept into Peyton's room and Peyton looked up. "Hey" Haley said sitting next to her.

"Hey" Peyton replied attempting a smile but failing miserably.

"So a year ago would you have of ever guessed that we'd be in this mess?" Peyton asked.

"A year ago I wouldn't have guessed how close you, Brooke and I have become, let alone seventeen and pregnant together."

"Same here. I don't know how I'm going to do this Hales. At least Nathan wants to be involved even if you two aren't exactly getting along. But I have no idea where Jake is, how to contact him, or when or if he'll ever come back. God I miss him Haley. Even more so now. I know that after the initial shock of 'oh my God I'm going to have two kids before 21' wore off he'd be really excited. And he'd be there all the way. And he is such a good dad. I don't know how I'm not going to screw this kid up majorly."

"I know. You want the truth?" Peyton nodded. "I don't know how Nathan and I aren't going to screw this kid up majorly either." Peyton smiled.

"How did our lives get so messed up?"

"In the words of Brooke Davis, we hit puberty. But uh, let's see, I got married and knocked up and—"

"I just got knocked up. Oh and there was that whole cocaine thing too. My God it's been such a year!" Peyton groaned putting her head in her hands.

"It'll get better." Haley promised hugging Peyton.

"God I hope so because I don't know how much more I can take."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Sorry for the delay, I just started my first year of university so things have been a little crazy.

SPOILERS:

Jules's sentencing

Karen and Andy return

Peyton's first doctor's appointment

Nathan and Haley talk. Again.

A family reunion

Haley's ultrasound

A new school year and hold on… new characters to stir up drama?

I'll see you on the flipside.

!BlAiR!


	10. Doctor's Appointments, MIA and the Homec

_**That's All Chapter Ten—Doctor's Appointments, MIA, and The Homecoming**_

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have, never will.

**SUMMARY:** _So here's a quick recap about what happened in the past ten chapters. Brooke came back to be with Luke. Haley came home and dropped the bombshell about being pregnant to Nathan and everyone else. Peyton hadn't been feeling good for a while and it turned out she was pregnant too (poor Brooke). Turns out Jules was the one that killed Dan Scott, and Keith still doesn't know because he just came back to Tree Hill. That's about it folks. Read on for more._

Thank you all for your reviews. It really means a lot to me. Thank you all so, so much. Sorry guys I lied about more updates, turns out university life is crazier than even I thought. Thank God I decided to go to the university in my hometown otherwise I think I'd loose my mind. LOL. But I will try to update more I swear.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucas and Brooke true to their word, woke up early and headed to the café. Hey you two. How was your night last night?" Deb asked them.

"Um let's see, Peyton's pregnant and Keith came back." Brooked stated pouring herself and Luke some coffee. "Does he know about—"

"Dan? No. we thought that you could tell him." Lucas said cutting Deb off.

"Why do I have to do it?" Deb asked.

"Uh…because you're the adult and we don't want to." Brooke stated. Deb sighed and went into the back of the café to check on some muffins just as Keith came walking in the door. "Hi Keith. It's good to see you." Brooke said flashing one of her famous Brooke Davis smiles. "It's good to see you too Brooke. Hey Luke. Is Deb here?" Keith asked.

"Uh yeah, she's in the back." Lucas replied. Keith nodded and walked to the back of the café to find Deb. "Hey Deb."

"Keith! How are you?" Deb asked hugging Keith.

"I'm better. How are you?" Keith asked.

"Good. I'm good." Deb said.

"So what's up? Lucas and Brooke left me a note saying you had something to tell me."

"Yeah, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say. When you were gone, someone drugged Dan and proceeded to set the dealership on fire. Dan's dead Keith."

"Oh my God!" Keith mumbled.

"It gets worse. Jules did it. When the police asked her why she simply said that the evil son of a bitch had it coming." Deb finished. Keith stood there in shock for a few minutes not saying anything. "He was my brother and the biggest ass there ever was, but he was my brother and I didn't really want him to die." Keith said after a few minutes. Deb hugged Keith. "Are you going to be ok?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I just need some time to process this." Keith stated walking out the kitchen door, past Lucas and Brooke and out the café door. Deb sighed and made her way to the front of the café where Lucas and Brooke were talking about how to get Haley and Nathan talking again. "How's it go? Lucas asked looking up.

"I'm not too sure." Deb said looking out the café's windows. "Can I get you two anything to eat?" she continued snapping back to reality.

"No, I have to go get Peyton for her doctor's appointment. I was able to get her one for this morning last minute, and Luke has to go meet the guys down at the river court." Brooke explained. "ok, have fun." Deb said as they went out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Brooke stopped in the doctor's office parking lot and looked over at Peyton. She looked horrible, her eyes were puffy and had dark circles under them. They were also red which meant she had been crying again. Her face was way to pale and she was trembling. Brooke had to practically drag her out of bed when she got there. Peyton was staring out the window lost. "You ready?" Brooke asked.

"No." Peyton replied.

"Too bad. Lets go Goldilocks." Brooke said getting out of her car. Brooke and Peyton walked into the doctor's office and Peyton went and talked to the nurse. The nurse gave Peyton some forms to fill out, which Brooke ended up filling out because Peyton was shaking too much. The nurse called Peyton and showed Peyton and Brooke to the examine room. "The doctor will be with you in a minute dear." She said closing the door leaving them alone.

"I'm really scared Brooke."

"I know. But it will all be ok in the end." Brooke replied.

"How can you—"

"Good morning. I'm doctor Carla Brown. Which one of you is Peyton Sawyer?" Dr. Brown asked.

"I am. This is my best friend Brooke Davis." Peyton replied. Brooke did one of those smile and wave things and the doctor did one of those acknowledging head nods. "Ok, I need to ask you a few questions Peyton. First of all, where is the baby's father?"

"It's a long story"

"I've got time."  
"But what about all of those women in there?" Peyton asked referring to the waiting room. "I don't care about them right now, I care about you. How old are you Peyton?"

"Seventeen."

" I see. Do you see this girl?" Dr Brown asked taking out a picture.

"Yeah…"

"She's my daughter. She's seventeen. I'm thirty four. I had her when I was seventeen like you are now. I was alone in the world Peyton with the exception of my mother. And I would of loved to have someone else on my side but I didn't. and I vowed I was going to become and obgyn and be there for people that were in my situation. So right now, I don't care about those other women, I care about you and only you. So let me ask you again. Where is the father?" Peyton sighed and somehow found herself telling the whole story, with Brooke helping periodically. Dr. Brown nodded all the way through. "Do you have any idea what you are going to do?" she asked.

" I…I'm going to keep it." Peyton stated.

"Good. You'll get through this. I can tell you are a strong person Peyton. And you obviously have good friends." Dr. brown said referring to Brooke. Peyton nodded.

"Ok, now I need to take an ultrasound, so just lift your shirt a bit and I'm going to put this gel stuff on your stomach. It's going to feel a bit cold." Dr. Brown warned. Peyton nodded and shivered as the stuff hit her still flat stomach. A fast thumping noise filled the room. "That is the baby's heart beat, and that right there is your baby." Dr. Brown stated while Peyton stared at the screen in awe.

Isn't it a bit small?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrows. Dr. Brown shook her head. "That is a perfectly normal size for eight weeks. Wait here, I'll go get you a print out." Dr. Brown said exiting the room.

"Hey, P. Sawyer, are you going to be ok?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I think I am."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucas sat at the café eating fries, talking with Haley and waiting for Brooke to get back. "I'm happy your back Hales. We missed you." Lucas said.

"Aww! Luke your gonna make me cry!" Haley exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Lucas asked

"Hormones." Haley stated.

"Already?"

"You'd better watch your back Lucas Eugene Scott!"

" Kidding. Just kidding Hales."

"How are things with you and Brooke?"

"Good. Fantastic even. How have you been feeling?"

"Surprisingly good. I missed this."

"Missed what?"

"Me and you just hanging out, talking, and me stealing your fries."

"I did too. Like I said, it's great to have you back. I missed my best friend." Lucas and Peyton came walking in the door.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Haley asked.

"Good. It was good." Peyton said looking at the printout that she hadn't put down since the doctor gave it to her. "That's great." Haley exclaimed.

"Hey is Deb here? I need to talk to her about Tric." Peyton said.

"Yeah she's in the back. I'll come with you." Haley replied.

"Hi there Broody!" Brooke said kissing Luke and stealing one of his fries.

"Why hello there Cheery!" Lucas said kissing her back.

"Well someone is happy to see me." Brooke exclaimed after they broke apart.

" I missed you. You've been MIA for like the past week."

"Peyton needed me."

"Yeah well I still missed you. I always do."

"Aww! Broody! Come here!" Brooke said kissing Luke again. The door opened but they didn't notice because they were to busy making out. "Well it's nice to see you two getting along." Karen stated. Lucas and Brooke broke apart and turned around.

"Mom! I thought you weren't coming back for another two weeks!" Lucas said getting up to give Karen a hug.

"Well Andy's sister came, so we came back to see you two because I missed you so much."

"It's great to see you Karen." Brooke said hugging Karen.

"It's great to be home. How are you two?"

"We're good. It's everyone else." Lucas stated.

"What?"

"Go talk to them, they are in the back." Brooke said.

"I think I will." Karen said kissing Lucas's forehead and walking to the back. Nathan came walking in. "Hey Tutor Dad!" Brooke greeted.

"Hi Brooke. Hey Luke. Is Haley here?" Nathan asked rolling his eyes at Brooke.

"Yeah, she's in the back. But Brooke and I need to go."

"We do?" Brooke asked. Lucas shot her a look. "Oh right we do! Lucas promised to paint my nails so we'd better be going!" Brooke said getting up and leaving.

"See ya! Lucas said calling over his shoulder. '"Nail painting? Could you of been more obvious?" Lucas asked once they got outside.

"You caught me off guard." Brooke replied laughing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wow." Karen said after she had been caught up in the happenings of Tree Hill. Nathan came walking into the back. "Hi sweetie do you want me to make you something to eat?" Deb asked.

"No thanks. Haley can we talk?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. Excuse me." Haley said.

"Hi Karen!" Nathan said going to walk away.

"Hi Nathan." Karen replied.

"So I'm sorry" They both said at the same time.

"You first," Nathan said to Haley.

"I'm sorry that I told you to stay out of our lives Nathan. I didn't mean it."

"I know, and I'm sorry I provoked you Hales." Haley smiled at Nathan because he hadn't called her Hales in ages. "Ok, so lets try and be friends. If were meant to be, it will grow into more, if not, then it just wasn't meant to be." Nathan said.

"Sounds good." Haley said as the door opened. "I have to get this ok? Haley asked. Nathan nodded ok. "I'll see you Tuesday, we can talk some more after the ultra sound" Nathan said.

"Sounds good" Haley said walking away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Love it? Hate it? You know the drill. And again I am so sorry for the lack in updates, plus after I heard about Chad and Sophia, lets just say that inspiration vanished for a while. I'll see you guys next chapter!

SPOILERS:

Jules's sentencing

A family reunion

Haley's ultrasound

And new school year which brings DUN DUN DUN! New characters.

Some fluffy Brucas moments

See ya on the flipeside,

?BlAiR!


	11. Whipped Cream, Movies, and Grandma Gwen

_**That's All Chapter Eleven—Whipped Cream, Movies, and Grandma Gwen**_

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have. Never will. And to be on the safe side, I do not own Family Guy (I wish I was that clever) or The Longest Yard.

**SUMMARY:** _So here's a quick recap about what happened in the past ten chapters. Brooke came back to be with Luke. Haley came home and dropped the bombshell about being pregnant to Nathan and everyone else. Peyton hadn't been feeling good for a while and it turned out she was pregnant too (poor Brooke). Turns out Jules was the one that killed Dan Scott, and Keith still doesn't know because he just came back to Tree Hill. That's about it folks. Read on for more._

_**I would like to take some time here to address a few things that have come up in reviews that I've been meaning to address:**_

_**Katie**—I really liked your suggestion, and if I hadn't of planned this out like I really should on all of my fics, I would've probably done it. However, everything I have planned would have to be scrapped and done over again…maybe in another story later on._

_**Jeytonlover**—don't worry, Jake will be back in due time._

_And also, I try to give everyone equal amounts of time in the spot light; however, Lucas and Brooke are tied for first place as my favorite characters, so if they seem to get more time then everyone else I'm sorry. I try I do._

_Also, I'm sorry if they seem off character at times. But, they have all changed a lot so… yeah. _

_And did you see the season premiere? Lucas and Brooke dating but seeing other people…one of them is gonna get pissed. And what was up with the whole Brooke taking a picture with them making out? Anyway, I've bored you enough, on with chapter eleven._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Karen came walking in the door with Andy following behind her. Lucas and Brooke were snuggled up on the couch talking. "Hi mom" Lucas said.

"Hi sweetie. We're going to do some shopping and then go out to dinner. Do you two want to come?" Karen asked.

"We can't. Nate, Hales, and Peyton are coming over, then Nate and Broody over here are going to go get food and then we're watching that new Family Guy movie and the Longest Yard." Brooke explained.

"Ok, have fun." Andy said going into the kitchen and to wait for Karen who had gone to change.

"We won't be too late." Karen said going out the door leaving Lucas and Brooke alone. "You know what we should do." Brooke said lifting her head to look at Lucas. "What is that Cheery?" Lucas asked brushing some hair out of Brooke's face then rubbing her back. "We should convince Deb to lend us the beach house for a week or even a few days so we can just hang out and be us. School is starting in four weeks and next summer Peyton, Haley, and Nathan will all have babies." Brooke sighed thanking God that her, Peyton and Haley did not do things in threes this time. "Yeah, I like that. We could hang out, and swing and have fires and be our usual crazy selves."

"See you read my mind!"

"We could also do this!" Lucas said bending over to kiss Brooke.

"That is by far my favorite activity you named." Brooke giggled after they broke apart and then went in to kiss him again.

"You know, I saw some whipped cream in the fridge…"

"And your mom isn't home…"

"And we still have one of those glow in the dark condoms."

"Let's go!" Brooke said pulling Lucas to his feet and running off towards his room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So when are you moving in with Deb and Nathan?" Peyton asked Haley walking up to Lucas's and Brooke's. "I never said I was moving in Peyton. I said I'd think about it." Haley said opening the door. None of them bothered knocking anymore. "Hales, you should do it. I mean at least Nathan is here, and it would make life so much easier on the two or should I say three of you. Lucas! Brooke! You two had better be decent!" Peyton called walking in. "I know I know. And damm right you'd better be decent. You do not want a repeat of last year!" Haley replied. Lucas and Brooke came out of Lucas's room looking disheveled. "Hey aren't you two early?" Brooke asked straightening her shirt. "No, we're actually late." Peyton replied. "Where's Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"Picking up the movies, which you would know if you answered the phone." Haley said while Peyton laughed at Lucas's and Brooke's discomfort. "We were sleeping." Brooke said defensively.

"I'm sure you were. I mean that's why your clothes are inside out, and it looks like your clothes have been rolled into a ball. Not to mention the oh God we got caught look written clearly on your face Brooke Davis" Peyton said enjoying Lucas's and Brooke's discomfort. "URRRG! I hate you both!" Brooke said going back to Lucas's room to change. Peyton and Haley gave Lucas an all-knowing smile then went after Brooke. Lucas shook his head and sat down on the couch turning on mtv. Nathan walked in. "where are the girls?" he asked.

"Talking. Where else?" Lucas asked. Nathan laughed and Haley Brooke and Peyton came out. Brooke and Peyton had changed into scrub pants and tank tops and Brooke had put her hair in a ponytail. Haley had decided to stay in her light blue maternity sundress seeing as none of Brooke's clothes fit her anymore. Broody, Superstar, Goldilocks, Tutormom and I have decided to come with you to get food seeing as we have had our girl time already." Brooke stated.

"Ok" Lucas said getting up kissing Brooke quickly and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey Brooke! How come you come up with all these different names for us, but yet you don't have one yourself?" Nathan asked. "Uh yeah I do." Brooke replied

"What is it?" Nathan challenged.

"Cheery"

"Tigger"

"B. Davis" Lucas, Haley, and Peyton all said at once. Brooke smirked her signature grin at Nathan. "You gotta pay more attention Nate." Brooke stated.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The five friends were in the living room with food containers scattered everywhere. Lucas and Brooke were cuddled up together on the floor, trying to lay low with the PDA because it was getting on everyone else's nerves. Haley was sprawled out on one of Karen's couches, and Peyton was on the other fighting a wave of nausea, hoping that she wouldn't be sick. Nathan was stretched out in a recliner chair. They had just finished the Family Guy movie and were about to star The Longest Yard when the phone rang. "I'll get it. You guys go ahead and start it, I've already seen it." Brooke stated getting up. "Hello?" Brooke said when she got into the kitchen. "Who the hell is this?" a lady asked.

"Uh… I'm Brooke. Lucas's girlfriend/roommate. Who's this?" Brooke asked. "Oh! So you're Brooke Davis! I'm Gwendolyn Rowe, Karen's mother. But please young lady, call me Gwen. And might I say I hear very nice things about you. Karen thinks very highly of you and I hear that Luke is just head over heels in love with you." Gwen said.

"I'm head over heels in love with him too." Brooke replied.

"I like you. You sound nice." Gwen said.

"Um… thank you? Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, is Karen there?"

"No actually, she went out to dinner with her friend."

"Figures. And she left you and Lucas alone?"

"Yes, but our best friends are here so we're not completely alone."

"She should of learned from her mistakes, I should of never left her alone with that ass Dan Scott!" Lucas came walking into the kitchen. "Who is it?" he mouthed. "You Grandma." Brooke mouthed back. Lucas came up to Brooke and started kissing her neck. It took all she had to not giggle or moan. " I see. Do you want me to have Karen call you? We were just getting ready to watch a movie."

"Yes please do that. It was very nice talking to you dear."

"You too. Bye." Brooke said hanging up the phone.

"So you got to talk to Grandma Gwen huh?" Lucas asked wrapping his arms around Brooke's waist. "Yes I did. She seems nice…a little crazy but nice." Brooke replied leaning her head up against Luke's chest. It just felt so…right to be in his arms. "She is. In a good way." Lucas replied.

"Crazy can be a good thing." Brooke agreed. "I'm crazy sometimes" Brooke added. Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Sometimes? Kidding, you know it's one of the reasons why I love you."

"You are so cheesy Luke."

"That's why you love me." Lucas said kissing Brooke.

"That I do." Brooke said kissing Luke back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Tutorgirl, Goldilocks!" Brooke said bouncing into Peyton's room. Haley put aside the magazine she was reading. "Hey Tigger." She said.

"What's up?" Peyton asked looking up from her sketch.

"Where's Luke?" Haley asked.

"I know, they are actually apart." Peyton added pretending to be shocked.

"Shut up. You know we spend time apart."

"Uh-huh" Peyton said.

"Sure, and I'm not pregnant." Haley added.

"**_Anyway_**, You're finding out what the baby is today right Hales?" Brooke asked. "Yes we are, and next week, I'm moving in with Nathan and Deb" Haley replied. "Interesting. So you two are speaking now?" Brooke asked playing dumb. " Yes, and you knew that already Brooke Davis." Haley said laughing. "Whatever. I have news. Next week, Luke Karen, Andy and I are going to be gone for a whole freaking week." Brooke stated.

"What? Why?" Peyton asked.

"Family Reunion for Karen, and her and Luke are insisting I go, and who am I to turn down a party, it's just that this is his whole family…"

"And you're nervous." Haley finished for Brooke.

"Yeah." Brooke replied.

"Don't worry, just be your usual crazy Brooke Davis self. That's Nathan. Late as usual." Haley said getting up.

"See ya later Tutor girl"

"Bye Hales."

"I'll call you two later."

"Brooke, can you spare a few hours tomorrow?" Peyton asked Brooke after Haley had left. "Yeah, why?" Brooke replied.

"My OBGYN called and said there was something she wanted to check."

"Oh my God! Is everything ok?"

"Yes, she assured me everything was fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Kay, I'll pick you up. I have to go. I promised Karen I'd help out at the café."

"Kay, I'll call ya later."

"Hoes over Bros?"

"Always, now get out of here."

"See ya!" Brooke said bouncing away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Haley James Scott." The receptionist called. Nathan and Haley got up and followed the nurse to the examining room. She told Haley to take a seat on the bench and that the doctor would be with her soon. "Nate, what do you think? Boy or girl?" Haley asked.

"Girl." He replied.

"Nope it's a boy."

"Wanna bet?"

"Ten bucks, you're on!" Haley exclaimed. They shook hands on the bet and Dr. Evans came walking in. "Ok, so today is the big day huh?" Dr. Evans asked. Haley and Nathan nodded. "Haley, if you'll come with me, I'll weigh you and check your blood pressure, then we can take the sonogram. You wanted to know the sex right?" Dr. Evans asked.

"Yes." Haley replied.

"Alright. Right this way please." Dr. Evans examined Haley and everything was perfect. Haley lay back on the table and the doctor squirted that gel stuff on her stomach. Haley shivered and Nathan took her hands, because friends did do that. "Ok, here is your baby's head, arms, legs, and that right there means you are having a baby boy." Dr. Evans said pointing at the screen. "Hah! You owe me ten bucks Nathan!" Haley said laughing.

"I'll go make you two some printouts."

"A boy?" Nathan asked shocked. Haley smiled.

"yeah, a little baby boy."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Love it? Hate it? You know the drill. Also, I am currently having a competition I have named "Name my new characters". I need one girl name and one boy name, so give me those suggestions when you review! You know I love hearing from you.

SPOILERS:

--Peyton hears some news

--A Family Reunion

--The girls go baby shopping

--Jules's sentencing

--New school year and new characters

See ya on the flipside,

?BlAiR?


	12. Boys and Girls

_**That's All Chapter Twelve—Boys and Girls**_

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have. Never will. And to be on the safe side, I do not own Family Guy (I wish I was that clever) or The Longest Yard.

**SUMMARY:** _So here's a quick recap about what happened in the past ten chapters. Brooke came back to be with Luke. Haley came home and dropped the bombshell about being pregnant to Nathan and everyone else. Peyton hadn't been feeling good for a while and it turned out she was pregnant too (poor Brooke). Turns out Jules was the one that killed Dan Scott, and Keith still doesn't know because he just came back to Tree Hill. That's about it folks. Read on for more._

_**Thanks you guys for helping me pass that 100 mark. This is major for me seeing as it's never happened to me before. So thank you. . **_

_And did you see it tonight? God I hate that new girl already! Messing with my precious Brucas. And Dan running for mayor? I'm so mad that Lucas didn't let him burn. Lol. On with the story._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

"Hey Broody" Brooke said skipping into the café.

"Hey Cheery" Lucas replied. Brooke stopped kissed Luke's cheek and went skipping into the back to put on an apron. The door opened and Peyton's dad came walking in. "Hey Mr. Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed coming up to the front counter. "Hey Brooke. Rake boy. Is Peyton here?" Larry asked.

"I think she's upstairs doing stuff for Tric. I'll go get her." Brooke said going into the back. Lucas and Larry sat in silence until Brooke came back with Peyton following behind her. "Hey Dad." Peyton said.

"Peyton, are you ok? You look terrible." Larry said standing up.

"Yeah. That's the thing. Your gonna want to sit down dad." Peyton replied. Lucas and Brooke shot each other looks. "I…uh…need to move something in the back, Lucas could you—"

"Can you two stay here please?" Peyton asked cutting Brooke asked.

"Sure." Brooke said.

"Well dad, there is no easy way to say this so…I'm pregnant." Peyton blurted.

"I'm sorry? Your what?" Larry asked.

"Preg—"

"I know what she said Brooke. I'm just in shock. Where's the father?"

"That's the thing…" Peyton said and preceded to tell her dad the Jake story as it was called now. "Are you mad?" Peyton asked after she finished. "Not so much mad at you but at the situation. But I am disappointed in you Peyton. You should have been more careful. But I need more time to process this, and I have to get back. Can we talk about this later?" Larry asked. Peyton nodded.

"I love you always Peyton."

"I know dad. I love you too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

"Nathan Jr?" Nathan asked Haley knowing what the answer would be.

"Nathan! NO! It is so cheesy to name your kids after yourself! Orlando?" she asked.

"What! No! you only want to name him that because of Orlando Bloom." Nathan mocked.

"I do not!"

"Andrew?"

"No. Ashton?

"It's ok. Owen?"

"Eh." Nathan said opening the door to the café.

"Oh my God! What is it?" Brooke practically yelled when they came in.

"I don't think she needs to know Hales." Nathan said grinning evilly.

"Nathan Oliver Scott! If you ever want to have children again I suggest you tell me!" Brooke threatened.

"Tigger. Brooke, relax. It's a boy!" Haley exclaimed.

"It's a boy? I love boys!" Brooke squeeled.

"Congratulations." Lucas and Peyton added.

"You know what this means right?" Brooke asked.

"OH boy!" Nathan muttered loud enough for Luke to hear. Lucas shook his head.

"No. what? Tell us Miss. Davis." Peyton said.

"We get to go shopping!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

"Brooke, why'd you have to drag me and Luke along on this shopping adventure?" Nathan whined after being dragged into the millionth store.

"Because a) it's your baby too, b) if we only brought you Luke would be lonely, c) I'd miss Luke and d) we need to spend more time together as a group." Brooke explained.

"Yeah!" Haley said picking up a basketball jersey.

"Haley. That's the wrong team" Nathan said picking up a Bobcats one.

"Whatever. I don't know this stuff." Haley replied. Nathan smiled.

"Your such a girl Hales."

"Will you shut up?" Haley asked smiling back.

"How about you both shut up?" Peyton asked.

"Ok, why is bitch being a Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know." Peyton said shrugging.

"It's hormones Haley stated.

"First morning sickness and now this? Damm it!" Peyton said.

"It'll be over in seven months." Brooke exclaimed cheerfully.

"I know. And I'm starving." Peyton said.

"Me too." Everyone else agreed. And so the group of five made their way to the food court, in one of the last times they could just be boys and girls.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Again, so sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm afraid I don't see the schedule easing up anytime soon. I will try I promise. Anyway, don't forget to leave me suggestions for names for Tree Hill's latest girl and guy!

SPOILERS:

Peyton goes back to the doctor

The Family Reunion

Beach house time

Senior year starts with brand spanking new characters

Jules's sentencing

I'll see ya on the flipside!

?BlAiR!


	13. Back to Square One

_**That's All Chapter Thirteen—Back to Square One**_

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have. Never will. And to be on the safe side, I do not own Family Guy (I wish I was that clever) or The Longest Yard.

**SUMMARY:** _So here's a quick recap about what happened in the past ten chapters. Brooke came back to be with Luke. Haley came home and dropped the bombshell about being pregnant to Nathan and everyone else. Peyton hadn't been feeling good for a while and it turned out she was pregnant too (poor Brooke). Turns out Jules was the one that killed Dan Scott, and Keith still doesn't know because he just came back to Tree Hill. That's about it folks. Read on for more._

_**Thanks you guys for helping me pass that 100 mark. This is major for me seeing as it's never happened to me before. So thank you. . **_

_Ok, so I was totally going to post a chapter tonight, even though I should be studying for my finals, but then I got a review telling me to update already (well it was worded nicer lol), so I figured its not your fault I've been terribly busy so I decided to post two. Plus with this week's episode, wow has my writing gotten back on track. Lol. Brucas and Naley reunions in one night. I was so happy let me tell you. And yes sorry this took so long. But thanks for your patience and on with the story. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

"P. Sawyer! Are you ready to go?" Brooke called walking into Peyton's room.

"Yeah." Peyton said coming out of the bathroom looking pale and drained.

"Hey. What's the matter?" Brooke asked.

"Morning sickness. This baby is really making this hell for me. Haley's lucky she didn't go through this." Peyton explained.

"Hang on and back up. How are you having morning sickness when its two in the afternoon?" Peyton choked back laughter. "Kidding. I was kidding. I'm not that dumb." Brooke said laughing at Peyton's reaction. Peyton laughed too and then she sighed. "The throwing up will go away I think." Brooke reasoned.

"God I hope so." Peyton replied. She silently thanked God for Brooke. Even though she'd never admit, she needed Brooke, and Brooke knew it without even having to ask. They drove along in silence, having been best friends for so long they didn't need to talk. Brooke pulled up to the doctor's office, and they both got out of the car. Peyton fidgeted in the waiting room, worried that something was wrong with the baby. The receptionist called them into the room and Dr. Brown came walking in smiling. "Good afternoon Peyton, Brooke." She said turning on the ultrasound machine.

"Is something wrong?" Peyton asked going even paler at the thought.

"No, I just need to check something." Dr. Brown replied.

"Ok." Brooke said shooting Peyton a look that clearly said 'your doctor is a nut job'. Peyton shook her head and got ready for the ultrasound. Dr. Brown moved the wand thing around muttering 'hmm.' After the fifth 'hmm' Peyton couldn't take it anymore.

"Is there something wrong?" she demanded a note of hysteria in her voice.

"What? No. You are just going to be having twins dear." Dr. Brown replied. Both Peyton's and Brooke's jaws dropped open. "WHAT?" Brooke asked.

"Twins dear twins, have a good day." Dr. Brown said going out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

"Is that the last box?" Nathan asked Haley as he lugged a box down the stairs at Peyton's. "Yeah. You know Nate, I could have helped." Haley replied crossing her arms over her stomach. She had started to show a bit and had now progressed to maternity clothes. "And risk hurting you or the baby? I don't think so. Lucas was supposed to help me." Nathan replied.

"Yeah, Lucas called, and right when he was about to leave the café got slammed and its only Karen there today because I'm here, Brooke's with Peyton and your mom is in Charlotte, so he said he couldn't leave her alone like that and he'd be here as soon as possible." Haley explained sitting down. She got tired easily these days. "Oh and by the way, I'm not an invalid you know. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't carry a few boxes" Nathan rolled his eyes. Haley had been getting all snappy and hormonal lately and it was starting to, well, annoy him. If sweet, happy Haley was like this, then Nathan could only imagine what Peyton was going to be like. Lucas came walking in followed by Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey Peyton how'd it go?" Haley asked. Peyton shot Haley a look and climbed up the stairs to her room. "What happened?" Haley asked Brooke as soon as Peyton was out of earshot. "We went there and it turns out there's not one but two babies in there. And now Peyton is flipping again going on about how she can't do this alone no matter how much I tell her she's not alone. Basically we're back to square one." Brooke explained.

"Listen, you guys go get Haley all moved in, I'm gonna stay here and try and talk some sense into her." Brooke said throwing Luke her keys and kissing him quickly. "I'm gonna stay here too, we'll meet up for dinner. Ok?" Haley asked. The boys nodded, Lucas kissed Haley again and they left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

"How are things going with you and Haley?" Lucas asked Nathan after they had finished moving Haley's stuff.

"Alright. We're still on shaky ground, but we are trying to be friends for our little boy's sake. And we are seeing where that leads us." Nathan explained. "How are things with you and Brooke?" He continued

"Amazing. I know I sound like a dork but I love her so much Nate." Lucas said.

"That's good. And you always sound and look like a dork."

"You're a loser."

"Hey! I'm cool ok?"

"Is that what your mom tells you."

"That's it. I'm so gonna kick you ass at NBA Live." Nathan said going into the living room.

"Your on!" Lucas said following him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Brooke knocked on Peyton's door. "Go away!" Peyton called. Brooke looked back at Haley and opened the door. "Us? Go away? When have we ever gone away Tutor girl?" Brooke asked lying down on Peyton's bed next to her. "Uh…let me think…never." Haley said laying down on the other side. "You two are a pain!" Peyton moaned.

"But you love us. Now tell us what's going on in that curly blond head of yours." Brooke replied.

"I don't know. I guess it just got that much more real when she told me I was having twins. I mean, there is going to be two babies that need my love and attention. Two. Before I'm 21. And Jake isn't here and God I miss him. And I'm going to be a mom! A mom! I don't even know how since mine died when I was so young. I have no idea what I'm doing. And I'm just so scared. God so scared." Peyton said crying.

Hey. Shh. Peyton, I'm scared too, and believe me, I do not know how to be a mom either. But you will be wonderful because you know what it is like to not have a mother. Ok? Trust me Peyton. You'll be ok. We are both going to be ok." Haley comforted.

"Tutor girl is right. Your going to be wonderful Peyton. You've been taking care of me forever, and look at how good you were with Jenny. You'll be ok. Better then ok. And you have me if you need a break. I will always be there for you. Hoes over bros. " Peyton half smiled.

"Hoes over bros. You two are still a pain."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Poor Peyton! Anyway, the next few chapters are going to be the reunion so there isn't going to be any Haley Nathan or Peyton. Sorry, but they will be back in a few chapters. Lol. Thanks to all of you who gave me names, that's over now, and I have picked, but the names will not be revealed until I say so. Lol. Thanks to all of you who suggested names.

SPOILERS:  
Brooke and Andy meet the family

Karen and Peyton talk

Nathan and Haley bond

A person from the past comes back and…well you'll just have to wait and see

Jules's sentencing

New School year…where the new characters are revealed!

See ya on the flipside,

OoBlAiRoO


	14. Meeting the Family

_**That's All Chapter Fourteen—Meeting the Family**_

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have. Never will

**SUMMARY:** _So here's a quick recap about what happened in the past ten chapters. Brooke came back to be with Luke. Haley came home and dropped the bombshell about being pregnant to Nathan and everyone else. Peyton hadn't been feeling good for a while and it turned out she was pregnant too (poor Brooke). Turns out Jules was the one that killed Dan Scott, and Keith still doesn't know because he just came back to Tree Hill. That's about it folks. Read on for more._

_**Thanks you guys for helping me pass that 100 mark. This is major for me seeing as it's never happened to me before. So thank you. . **_

_Ok, so I was totally going to post a chapter tonight, even though I should be studying for my finals, but then I got a review telling me to update already (well it was worded nicer lol), so I figured its not your fault I've been terribly busy so I decided to post two. Plus with this week's episode, wow has my writing gotten back on track. Lol. Brucas and Naley reunions in one night. I was so happy let me tell you. And yes sorry this took so long. But thanks for your patience and on with the story. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Lucas, Brooke, Karen, and Andy were checking into the hotel where everyone in Karen's family was staying when they heard "Karen! You made it!" Behind them. Karen spun around. "Lily? Oh my God I missed you!" Karen said running to hug her favorite sister. "I missed you too!" Lily replied. "And Lucas! Look at you! Jack will be so glad you're here. Emma and Phil haven't gotten in with Gracie and Dustin yet so he's bored out of his skull. And who's this?" Lily asked smiling looking at Brooke.

"Aunt Lily this is my girlfriend Brooke." Lucas said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Brooke said smiling and extending her hand for a handshake.

"Its lovely to meet you dear." Lily said pulling Brooke into a hug. "Come on. I'll walk you to your rooms." Lily said linking arms with Karen.

Lucas and Brooke walked behind them. "Ok, so who's Jack, Gracie, Dustin, Emma and Phil?" Brooke asked resting her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"Jack, Gracie, and Dustin are my cousins. They are our age grade and the family I'm closet to besides Nathan. Gracie and Dustin are twins. Jack is aunt Lily's and uncle James's son, and aunt Emma and uncle Phil, who is mom's brother, are Gracie's and Dustin's parents." Lucas explained.

"Got ya!" Brooke said happy she actually understood all of this family info. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and Brooke snuggled up to Luke even more. Lucas kissed her forehead. And Brooke gave him one of her Brooke Davis smiles. "She is so sweet." Lily whispered to Karen.

"I know. We all love her. I know this is way too soon, but I hope those two end up married one day." Karen replied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Lucas and Brooke were unpacking in their hotel room when there was a knock at the door. "I hope that is your mother. I'm tired of meeting your family looking like this." Brooke said. She had on navy blue scrubs that said Ravens on them, a white tank top and her hair was in a ponytail. "You look beautiful." Lucas said pausing to kiss her forehead on his way to the door. He was in jeans and a bobcat's jersey. "Hey Jack!" Lucas said after he opened the door. "Hey man. What's shaking?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Lucas replied. They did the manly hugging thing and Jack followed him into the hotel room. "What's up with you?" Lucas asked Jack.

"Not much. Ashley and I broke up but that's about it. What about you?" Jack asked. Brooke came out of the closet. "Hi I'm Brooke. And you must either be Jack or Dustin." Brooke said smiling.

"I'm Jack. And your Luke's girlfriend huh? Man you didn't tell me she was so hot." Jack said turning to Luke while Brooke laughed.

"You just weren't listening." Lucas replied pulling Brooke onto his lap.

"SO how are things in Tree Hill?" Jack asked.

"Uh lets see. Brooke and I started dating again, Haley came back, Dan died, and mom's getting married, oh and Haley is pregnant." Lucas explained.

"Haley? Haley James? The Haley that used to kick our asses at climbing trees? Little miss "no sex until I'm married' Haley?" Jack asked. Lucas nodded. "Oh! I need to go call her and tell her were here and then I need to check up on Peyton!" Brooke said getting up.

"Why do you need to check on Peyton?" Jack asked.

"She's pregnant too. I'll be back." Brooke stated skipping out the door.

"Man Tree Hill is messed." Jack said.

"Its Tree Hill. Grandma here yet?"

"No, she gets in tomorrow. So how are things really going with you?"

"I can't complain. My best friends lives are messed but mine and Brooke's are good. And my mom is happy for once. Really and truly happy." Brooke came back into the hotel room. Lucas again pulled her onto his lap. "Haley's fine, Nate's fine, Peyton not so much but Mouth, Nate and Hales are dragging her out anyway. Oh and Haley says hi Jack." Brooke said.

"Cool. So how come your living with aunt Karen and Luke?" Jack asked.

"Because my parents are in California, and I wanted to stay in Tree Hill so Luke got Karen to talk my parents into living with Karen because at that time Lucas was living with the devil. Anyway, it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Brooke said kissing Luke.

"Still here." Jack said raising his hand. Lucas and Brooke broke apart. "I have to go anyway. Dinner tonight will be at some game restaurant thing so there's gonna be kids like crazy so dress appropriately" Jack said going out the door. "I'm going to go get ready." Brooke said kissing Luke.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Dinner passed uneventfully and Lucas won Brooke a big stuffed dog. They were walking around and Brooke was whispering something into Lucas's ear when Jack came up followed by two other people. "Hey! No telling secrets unless you tell me too." Jack stated.

"I don't think so Jack. Hey Dustin, Gracie. This is my girlfriend Brooke. Brooke these are my twin cousins Grace and Dustin."

"So there really is a girlfriend. When mom told us we didn't believe her. Especially after she told us she's a cheerleader." Dustin said smiling.

"Oh I am very much real. And I'm cheer captain, you always leave that out." Brooke said to Lucas smiling.

"I'm happy to have girl here for once. Now I don't have to pretend to be interested in football and cars." Grace said to Brooke smiling.

"But you love basketball Gracie like all of us." Jack said smiling.

"So?" Grace asked lightly pushing his shoulder.

"Gracie, Gracie, be nice. There are little kids running around here." Jack teased.

"Kiss my ass Jack. Lets walk."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I'll see you guys next chapter. I'm off to bed!

SPOILERS  
Grandma Gwen comes

Nathan and Haley bond

Karen and Peyton talk

Lucas and Brooke be Lucas and Brooke

A person from the past returns

Jules's sentencing

The new school year


	15. Meeting the Family Part Two

_**That's All Chapter Fifteen—Meeting the Family Part Two**_

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have. Never will

**SUMMARY:** _So here's a quick recap about what happened in the past ten chapters. Brooke came back to be with Luke. Haley came home and dropped the bombshell about being pregnant to Nathan and everyone else. Peyton hadn't been feeling good for a while and it turned out she was pregnant too (poor Brooke). Turns out Jules was the one that killed Dan Scott, and Keith still doesn't know because he just came back to Tree Hill. That's about it folks. Read on for more._

_**Thanks you guys for helping me pass that 100 mark. This is major for me seeing as it's never happened to me before. So thank you. . **_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Lucas, Brooke, Dustin, Gracie, and Jack were walking down the street when Gracie spoke. "So how did you two meet?" she asked. "Because last time we saw Luke he was a dork." She continued. Brooke laughed.

"I'll admit I never noticed him until he joined the basketball team. And during the first game I immediately thought he was hot. But at that time, I wasn't exactly a relationship kind of girl if you know what I mean. So I did what a typical me did. I got naked in the backseat his car." Brooke explained.

"You weren't fully naked. You had mittens on at one point." Lucas said laughing at the memory.

"Peyton told you I said that? Anyway, that didn't work. So me being me, so damm persistent, I kept trying to get him to sleep with me and nothing worked. Eventually we started talking and hanging out and them we started dating. On our first date, we played pool, got drunk, made out, I convinced him to get a tattoo, and then we went and uh...did other activities. Then we broke up, I dated an asshole, and then he professed his love, I almost left for California and then we finally got back together." Brooke explained giving them the short version.

"You got him to give up his precious flower on a first date? And we thought he'd never loose it." Jack said to Gracie and Dustin.

"At least I lost mine." Lucas shot back.

"BURN!" Dustin and Gracie said at the same time.

"Ok, don't start with the freaky twin talking at the same time stuff." Jack stated.

"Shut up Jack. New subject how's Haley?" Gracie asked shoving Jack in his shoulder.

"Five months pregnant." Brooke stated.

"Really? I never saw that one coming. I'm assuming that the father is Nathan." Dustin said.

"Yeah, he is. And he's been really great about the whole thing too." Lucas replied. The group came to a park and they sat down. Lucas pulled Brooke onto his lap. "Grace how's Josh?" Lucas asked referring to her boyfriend.

"He's good. He's camping with his father and brother right now." Grace said.

"Where did you get your tattoo Luke?" Dustin asked. Lucas lifted up his sleeve and showed his cousins. "Sweet. What is it?" Jack asked.

"An ancient Chinese symbol for fun." Brooke explained.

"That's cool." Dustin said.

"How did you convince St. Luke to get a tattoo anyway?" Gracie asked.

"I used my feminine charms." Brooke replied grinning. Jack made a noise that sounded like a whip cracking.

"Funny and real mature Jack. We're going to head back to the hotel. It's been a long day." Lucas said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

THE NEXT DAY

"You ready?" Lucas asked Brooke on their way down the hall. They were off to see Grandma Gwen who had just gotten in. "No." Brooke replied tugging at her shirt. She had never been so nervous in her life. And she was including the first time she met Karen in this category. "You look beautiful." Lucas said kissing her forehead. They stopped at a door and Lucas raised his hand to knock as the door swung open. "LUCAS!" Gwen cried wrapping Lucas up into a hug. "And you must be Brooke." She said also hugging Brooke. "Its great to meet you." Brooke said flashing one of her trademark smiles.

"And you too dear. Now come in. I want to hear all the gossip. Is Karen letting you two share a room?" she asked.

"Uh…" Brooke said shooting Lucas a look that said what do I say.

"Yeah." Lucas replied.

"Good. She might as well let you. Because if you want to do something then you'll find other ways to do it anyway." Gwen replied. Brooke blushed. Lucas noticed and smiled at Brooke because she was so scared of making a bad impression. "And how's your mother?" Gwen asked.

"She's good. Her, Andy, and Aunt Lily went shopping. She said they'd be up to see you later." Lucas explained.

"Very good, very good. And what are you two planning on doing today?" Brooke froze. She knew exactly what her and Lucas were doing today. They were planning on taking full advantage of Karen and Andy being gone for the day. If you know what I mean. Luckily Lucas knew his Grandmother would ask something like this and replied, "We're just going to rent a movie and order room service." The threesome chatted until Gwen had to leave for her massage at two. And Lucas and Brooke went upstairs to uh…have a massage of their own.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

So sorry its short, and that it took forever. This chapter gave me the hardest time ever. But anyway, next chap were back to Tree Hill. And if I plan my time right, I'll have an update for you guys tomorrow night and Sunday night at the latest.

SPOILERS:

Beach time

New Characters

Jules's trial

Person from the past comes to shake things up.

I'll see ya on the flipside!

!BlAiR!


	16. Waving Goodbye to Childhood

_**That's All Chapter Sixteen—Waving Goodbye to Childhood**_

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have. Never will

**SUMMARY:** _So here's a quick recap about what happened in the past ten chapters. Brooke came back to be with Luke. Haley came home and dropped the bombshell about being pregnant to Nathan and everyone else. Peyton hadn't been feeling good for a while and it turned out she was pregnant too (poor Brooke). Turns out Jules was the one that killed Dan Scott, and Keith still doesn't know because he just came back to Tree Hill. That's about it folks. Read on for more._

**Thanks to Haylie for the characters name that I will reveal later in the chapter.**

_**Thanks you guys for helping me pass that 100 mark. This is major for me seeing as it's never happened to me before. So thank you. . **_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

July passed uneventfully into August. Nathan had successfully convinced Deb to loan them the beach house for four days as a sort of mini vacation from their real lives. Karen and Andy were right into their wedding plans. Haley is six months pregnant and extremely hormonal. She's actually driving Nathan crazy. Because she's so tiny, Peyton started showing a little bit, and Lucas and Brooke were…well Lucas and Brooke.

"Tigger! You and Lucas decent?" Haley called walking into Brooke and Lucas's with her eyes covered. Last week she had walked in on Lucas and Brooke in the bedroom. "You can uncover your eyes Tutorgirl. Lucas is at work." Brooke said laughing and coming out of her bedroom. Haley laughed. "Karen or Andy catch you two yet?" she asked sitting down on the couch. "No, but we've had some pretty close calls. Yesterday for instance, all I have to say is thank God for that door that leads outside." Brooke replied smiling as Haley shook her head. "I guess its better then random people's hot tubs." She replied. Brooke smacked her arm.

"Who's to say we still don't do that too?" Brooke asked laughing at Haley's horrified look.

"Brooke there is such thing as too much information." Haley said trying to shake off the visual of two of her best friends in a hot tub. Brooke laughed.

"Its part of my charm. So what's up with you Hales?" she asked.

"Nathan is driving me crazy. He is always there. It's making me nuts. So I came here before I lost it. I was thinking we can call Peyton and get the supplies for tomorrow." Haley said.

"Sounds like a plan." Brooke said grabbing the phone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Lucas looked up when he heard the bells in the door ring. Peyton, Haley, and Brooke came in with tons of bags. "Hey Broody." Brooke said kissing him.

"Hey Cheery" Lucas said kissing Brooke back while Peyton and Haley made gagging noises in the background. Karen came in from the back.

"Hey you three." She said smiling.

"Hi" they said.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Karen asked the girls.

"I'm fine thanks." Haley said

"Water please." Peyton added.

"I'll get it Karen." Brooke said hopping up.

""Don't be ridiculous Brooke. Do you want anything?" Karen said.

"Coffee?" Brooke asked. Karen nodded.

"Listen. I gotta go pack for tomorrow. I'll see you guys then." Haley said leaving. Karen gave Peyton and Brooke their drinks and went into the office to look at the books. "Brooke, Lucas can I ask you guys something?" Peyton asked.

"Sure what's up Goldilocks?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately about the babies and the future and all that good stuff. And it doesn't look like Jake is coming back anytime soon. So I was wondering if God forbid, something were to happen to me would you take care of the babies?" Peyton asked.

"Of course we would Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed while Lucas nodded his head in agreement.

"But nothing is—" Lucas was cut off by someone walking in the café's door. A girl with light brown hair with blond highlights and blue eyes came walking in. she was pretty in a plain sort of way. The girl walked up to the three and smiled. She checked Lucas out even though Brooke was snuggled up to him. Brooke noticed this and tensed up a bit. "HI. I just moved here last week and I got lost trying to find the high school. Can you tell me where it is from here?" the girl asked.

"Uh sure. Go straight until you hit the first light then turn left and the school is right at the end of the block." Peyton said.

"Thanks. My name is Marissa Evans by the way." She said. Brooke spoke up.

"I'm Brooke Davis, this is my _boyfriend _Lucas Scott and one of my best friends Peyton Sawyer." Brooke explained smiling.

"Its nice to meet you. I guess I'll see you at school in September." Marissa said smiling and leaving.

"Uh-oh" Peyton said after she left. Peyton too had caught on to the fact that Marissa was checking out Lucas. Lucas, however, was oblivious to this fact.

"Uh-oh what?" he asked cluelessly.

"That Marissa girl was checking you out. And if she tries anything I will kill her." Brooke stated.

"I love it when you get all territorial." Lucas said kissing Brooke.

"I'm gonna go before I puke. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Peyton said getting up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

"Brooke what are you doing?" Haley asked Brooke the next night at the beach house. "I'm cutting up carrots for the salad." Brooke replied giving Haley a 'duh' look. Everyone was making dinner. Lucas and Nathan were outside grilling burgers and corn on the cob, and Haley, Peyton, and Brooke were inside making a salad. "First of all, you need to peel the carrots first Brooke. Second, Peyton already cut some up." Brooke laughed.

"Good to know. So what can I do then?" she asked.

"Cut these cherry tomatoes in half." Peyton said handing them to her.

"Will do." Brooke said picking up her knife.

"Look at them." Haley said dumping some shredded lettuce into a bowl. Brooke looked up and watched Luke and Nate for a minute. They were laughing about something. "Hard to believe that last summer they hated each other's guts." Brooke said smiling.

"Yeah and Nathan and I were still dating. God we were awful together." Peyton said laughing.

"And it was Lucas and me against the world." Haley added smiling.

"A lot changed since then huh?" Peyton asked.

"Its nice. We all balance each other out." Brooke said.

"I remember when I was first thrown into your world." Haley reminisced. "You didn't like me much then did you Brooke?" Haley continued.

"You didn't like me either. And it wasn't you. It was just me being insecure and covering that up by being bitchy." Brooke said.

"Brooke Davis insecure?" Haley teased.

"Shut-up. I'm happy I stopped being a bitch. Don't make me regret it." Brooke said laughing.

"Aw! Brooke your gonna make me cry!" Haley said sniffling.

"Come here Tutorgirl." Brooke said hugging Haley.

"You two are so sappy." Peyton said smiling.

"Way to ruin the moment Goldilocks." Brooke said laughing. Lucas came into the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." Peyton replied.

"ok. Well dinner is almost ready so if you ladies would like to join me and Nathan outside." Lucas said kissing Brooke's forehead.

"Sure thing Luke." Haley said picking up the salad bowl. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke waist and they followed Haley and Peyton onto the deck.

After dinner the group of five changed into their swimsuits and were laying in the sand enjoying the long days of summer. Brooke sighed contently. "I love the beach." She said.

"Me too,." Nathan agreed.

"I'm going in. anyone care to join me?" Lucas asked.

"I'll come man." Nathan said getting up. The girls said no and Nathan and Lucas exchanged looks. Nathan went for Haley and Lucas went for Brooke. They picked them up, ran into the water and dropped them in. Peyton laughed at them and laid back down figuring she was safe. Nathan however, had other plans. He left Haley laughing her ass off and Lucas and Brooke. Brooke was fake yelling at Lucas about getting her bathing suit wet. (Ryan(mocking Summer): Cohen you almost got my bathing suit wet. Sorry, I had to get that OC reference in here.). he waded up to the shore. Peyton had closed her eyes and Nathan Picked her up and dropped her in the water with the rest of them. "Nate you really are an ass." Peyton said laughing. Nathan got a deviant look in his eyes. He whispered his plans to Haley and Peyton and then they turned to face Lucas and Brooke who were now making out. Nathan counted to three with his fingers and the three friends began splashing Lucas and Brooke. They broke apart. "It is so on!" Brooke exclaimed as a full-fledged water fight broke out. They stayed in the water until sunset and then they changed into dry clothes and sat around a fire talking, laughing, joking, teasing, making out, or at least Lucas and Brooke were, and of course roasting marshmallows. After that they went to bed, waving goodnight to each other and, in a way giving one last wave to their childhood as well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Awe! So sad! I just started university so I miss being able to be a kid without getting weird looks. Not that the looks stop me though. Lol. I seriously love this chapter, I'm really happy with it. Thanks again to Haylie for the name Marissa. I love it. And don't worry, she'll be back. Dun dun dun! Lol. Next chap is the first day of school. Let me know what you thought about this one!

SPOILERS:

Cheerleading tryouts

Whitey talks to Luke and Nate

The first day back

Peyton meets the new guy

Jules's trial

Why exactly did Keith come back?

Karen and Andy's wedding

Someone from the past comes back and…well you'll just have to wait and see!

I'll see you on the flipside!

!BlAiR!


	17. Saved by the Bell

_**That's All Chapter Seventeen—Saved by The Bell**_

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have. Never will

**SUMMARY:** _So here's a quick recap about what happened in the past ten chapters. Brooke came back to be with Luke. Haley came home and dropped the bombshell about being pregnant to Nathan and everyone else. Peyton hadn't been feeling good for a while and it turned out she was pregnant too (poor Brooke). Turns out Jules was the one that killed Dan Scott, and Keith still doesn't know because he just came back to Tree Hill. That's about it folks. Read on for more._

**Thanks to Duckygirl for my guy name which will be revealed later on.**

_**Thanks you guys for helping me pass that 100 mark. This is major for me seeing as it's never happened to me before. So thank you. . **_

_**Ok, so who saw the new oth promos? They are amazing I so cannot wait for next week. And, as promised, here is the latest chapter. Read on folks!**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Lucas and Brooke pulled into the school's parking lot. They met up with Nathan, Haley, and Peyton. " Let me see your schedules." Brooke demanded. Nathan, Haley and Peyton handed Brooke their schedules. "We all have third together and the same lunch. Peyton, Hales, we have first, fourth and fifth together, and Luke and Nate have second and fourth together, oh, Haley and I are in your second guys." Brooke said after looking over the timetables. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist. "Then I will see you in second. Whitey wants to talk to me and Nate." Lucas said.

"Bye Broody." Brooke said kissing him. Lucas and Nathan walked towards Whitey's office.

"Ready for our first round of Geography?" Haley asked.

"Not really. I hate Geography. But let's go anyway. This is the last time we head off to homeroom on the first day ever." Brooke said.

"Aww! Brooke, don't start. I'll cry. Damm hormones." Haley exclaimed.

"We'd better go or Klymko will have a cow." Peyton said rolling her eyes at Haley. The three set off and had a normal first period. Brooke and Haley headed off to meet Nathan and Lucas after and Peyton headed into the opposite direction for art class. She made a pit stop in the washroom and when she got out the hallways were almost deserted. She rounded a corner and collided with someone and fell onto the ground. "Oh my God! Are you ok?" he asked helping her up. "I'm soo sorry. I didn't see you there." He continued.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just wondering if maybe I should go see a doctor or something." Peyton mumbled.

"Why? I hurt you didn't I?" he asked hearing her. Peyton got a scared look on her face. She was showing a bit, but not drastically like Haley, and Peyton was at the stage where she could cover up her pregnancy with clothes. "Wow. No, it's not me. I'm fine. Really. Its just that…well…I kinda hoped to wait a few weeks before this all got out but…I'm pregnant and I'm just wondering if the fall did anything to the babies." Peyton stuttered.

"Man, now I feel even worse." He said.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer by the way." She said.

"Come on, I'll take you to your doctor." He replied.

"No, no, I'm sure I'm fine." Now that the commotion had passed, Peyton took a good look at this guy. He was tall, muscular but not in a gross way, and was wearing an awesome leather jacket. He had medium colored brown hair and the most amazing green eyes you have ever seen. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Well if your sure…" he said trailing off. "I'm Logan Mackenzie by the way." He added.

"Its nice to meet you. Do you need help finding a class or anything?"

"I'm actually late for my art class. Do you know where that room is?"

"That's the class I'm late for. Come on."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

"You wanted to see us coach?" Lucas said walking into Whitey's office.

"Sit down you two. Now I know I never told you this, but I'm proud of you two. You got over your issues and lead this team to victory. When you two are out there, on the court, it's amazing. You two have shown great leadership and team work." Whitey said reaching into his desk. "That's why I'm making you two co-captains of the team." Whitey continued tossing two captain badges at them.

"Thanks Coach." Lucas said.

"Yes thank you." Nathan added.

"Whatever. You two had better get to class!" Lucas and Nathan thanked Whitey again and left for their first period.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Lucas walked into their third period class and saw Peyton already there. Brooke sat in the seat in front of Brooke and Haley in the seat beside her. Lucas took a seat in front of Brooke and Nathan took the seat in front of Haley. "Sup Goldilocks?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing much. Met the new guy. He seems pretty nice." Peyton replied.

"There's a new guy? I wonder if he's related to that Marissa girl." Brooke said.

"No. his last name is Mackenzie. Hers was Evans wasn't it?" Peyton asked.

"Good point."

"Are you sure your feeling ok Hales?" Nathan asked as Haley yawned.

"I'm fine Nathan" Haley snapped as Lucas whispered something to Brooke causing her to giggle and kiss him quickly.

"What did Whitey want you two?" Peyton asked.

"He made Nathan and me the team captains." Lucas replied.

"That's great you two!" Peyton beamed. The teacher walked in.

"Good morning. I'm Ms. Winfrey. Now I want you to form groups of five and I will hand out the assignment that you will be working on throughout the semester." Ms. Winfrey said. Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley all pushed their desks together. "Hey are we still going to the movies on Friday?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Peyton replied.

"Good. There's this new Reese Whitherspoon movie out I want to see." Brooke replied.

"That's very nice Miss. Davis. May I speak now?" Ms. Winfrey asked. Brooke smiled at her.

"Of course. I'm sorry." She said.

"As I was saying, you will have a project to work on throughout the semester. Your groups will be creating your own multinational corporations. You will have a name, slogan, advertising campaigns and sponsors. You will decide on who will be the president of the company and the rest of you will head major sectors of the organization. These divisions can be things like PR, financing, advertising, Human resources and the like. I suggest you begin to decide what kind of corporation you will be heading." Ms. Winfrey said as she handed out the projects.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

"I love cheerleading auditions. You can just smell it. Like sports bras and desperation." Brooke said to Peyton as they sat down. Peyton shook her head.

"I'm just happy this is the last year that we have to do this." Peyton said.

"Peyton don't! Your gonna make me depressed!" Brooke said as girls started to walk in.

"Is this where the cheerleading tryouts are?" One of them asked.

"Gee, what tipped you off? Alright ladies, take a seat. Today, I'm looking for one permanent cheerleader and two temporary ones, because two of mine are going to be out of commission for a bit. If you make the temporary ones, don't worry, I'll put you on the list for next year's squad. So lets begin." Brooke said in what Haley called her bossy voice. They watched girl after girl try out for the squad. And each audition was worst then the last. "This is like auditions for crap the musical." Brooke whispered to Peyton. "One spot on the squad and they all suck. The temps I don't care about because you and Hales will be back for the competitions, but one spot Peyton" Brooke continued. (AN: Brooke asked Haley to be on the squad after the baby was born and Haley said why not). It was right after the last girl auditioned when Marissa walked in. "I'm so sorry I'm late" Marissa said.

"NO, its ok. Just hit you mark and I'll start the music." Brooke said smiling. Marissa nodded and started her routine when Brooke started the music. She was good. Brooke looked at Peyton and smiled. Peyton nodded and smiled too. "Marissa, don't go around advertising, but welcome to the squad as the permanent cheerleader that I need." Brooke said.

"YES! Thank you so much." Marissa replied. Brooke smiled and Marissa left. Peyton and Brooke packed up and headed home as well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Again, thanks to Duckygirl for the name Logan. I fell in love instantly. And also, Sailor Earth of Anima, I'd like to thank you too, after your review, I went and looked at the chapters and they somehow got all screwed up. So thanks for noticing that. Anyway, I will try to have the next chapter up by Saturday but I can't promise anything because I haven't started to write it yet. But it will be up soon I swear.

SPOILERS

Brucas flufflyness

Jules's trial

Karen's and Andy's wedding

Why is Keith back

Stranger from the past

Naley decides on a name

Peyton and Logan get to know each other

First basketball game of the season

And lastly, Peyton's ultrasound

See ya on the flipside!

!BlAiR!


	18. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Ok guys, I know I promised you a new update like ages ago, but I'm in my first year of university so I'm busy as alls hell. Lol. I'll get one up sometime this weekend, swear on my life. Ok, onto more important things. If you haven't heard yet, The WB and UPN are going to be merging for next year. So you ask what the hell does this have to do with OTH? I'll tell you. Since the two networks are merging, tv shows are gonna get canceled. That's right, our beloved OTH could be GONE! And we cannot let this happen! So below is ways in which you can help keep this great show on the air! I took this straight from one of the message boards I go to. So help keep OTH on!

See ya on the flipside!

!BlAir!

Message:

Dear Members,

This is the thread for all the current information about the "Save One Tree Hill Campaign". We are going to just keep one long thread going and this thread's opening post will be updated with all the latest news as soon as we get it. Now below is all the ways we have to help so far. Every major OTH board is Uniting to make one large MASSIVE effot. We are still working on addresses to write in our support, but it's taking a day or two to find out correct info since we want it to go to execs of the new network CW for the best impact. We also are going to either send thousands and thousands of basketballs or something equally as big to the execs, but like I mentioned before the heads of the other boards are still working out the best options and as soon as we know you all will be told. We need to work together and fight for our show. Let's show those execs there is not better fanbase than One Tree Hill!

**Message From Mark's Assistant Michelle**

_Dear OTH Fans,  
I can't tell you how happy I am to see the OTH love coming from all of you guys. (Mark is in Wilmington shooting Ep 316 so I've been giving him updates.)_

Tammy (chocchipcooky) and I have been in constant contact today. Our hope was to start the letter writing campaign tonight, unfortunately we are waiting on pertinent information that we need in order to get it going.

I have been told that The CW Television Network will be headquartered in a neutral location. (Meaning that neither the UPN offices nor The WB offices will be used.) When we start this campaign, we want to make sure that all of the letters are going to the correct address.

In the interim...Tammy will have some exciting news for you guys. (I'll let her tell you...)

Thank you for your support.

One Love...One Tree Hill  
Michelle

**Latest Articles Related to Merger**

New MSNBC Article 1/25/06

MSNBC Article 1/24/06

**Polls**

USATODAY POLL

MSNBC POLL

You can vote more than once, what you have to do is reset, or clear, your cookies, go to tools, internet options and delete cookies shouold be in the middle of the page, at least if you have internet explorer, if you have something else, should be somewhat close to that

**Online Petition**

OTH ONLINE PETITION

**Other Ways**

Also, send in videos of groups of your friends, sororities, etc having One Tree Hill viewing parties. It's your chance to show the network just how crazy you are for the show. There are no guidelines or deadline, but everyone who sends in a tape will get an autograph cast photo. How cool is that? All video tapes can be sent US HWY 206 N, #9-155  
Hillsborough, NJ 08844

TRL VISIT & FYE SIGNING  
As many of you know the One Tree Hill - Volume 2 "Friends With Benefit" soundtrack drops on Tuesday, February 7th. That same day Chad Michael Murray, Hilarie Burton, and Tyler Hilton will be appearing on Total Request Live. Then after their appearances on TRL the three will be heading over to FYE for a signing and performance. Another perfect chance to show everyone how much we support the show and don't want to see it go!

TRL airs 3:30PM ET/PT on MTV. FYE is located 1290 Avenue of the Americas, New York, NY 10104. For more information you can call the store (212) 581-1669

Please add Save OTH banners and AVIS to all your signitures on any site you belong too. Please if you are an author make a special author's note as your next chapter to tell them to vote in msnbc poll, write letters, and spread the word.


	19. How's That Homework Coming?

_**That's All Chapter Eighteen—So How's That Homework Coming?**_

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this? I'd either be working on season three or hanging out with the cast. I don't claim to own them. Never have. Never will

**SUMMARY:** _So here's a quick recap about what happened in the past ten chapters. Brooke came back to be with Luke. Haley came home and dropped the bombshell about being pregnant to Nathan and everyone else. Peyton hadn't been feeling good for a while and it turned out she was pregnant too (poor Brooke). Turns out Jules was the one that killed Dan Scott, and Keith still doesn't know because he just came back to Tree Hill. That's about it folks. Read on for more._

Thanks you guys for helping me pass that 100 mark. This is major for me seeing as it's never happened to me before. So thank you. .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

" Lucas I'm BORED!" Brooke whined later on that night. They were at home doing their homework after their first day as seniors. "Brooke, I'm almost done and so are you." Lucas reasoned. Brooke glared at him and went back to her homework. After about two minutes, Brooke threw down her pen, stood up and sat on Lucas's lap so she was facing him. "Brooke—" he said getting cut off by her kissing him.

"Brooke—" he said a second time.

"We need a study break Broody." She said taking away his book and kissing him again.

"Not fair." He muttered against her lips knowing he was losing this battle. Brooke smiled and kissed him harder. "You win." Lucas said pulling her closer.

"I like winning." She said pausing and going back to kissing him. "I love you." He said after a while.

"I love you too." She said going in for another round of make-out time.

"So how's that Homework coming?" Karen asked leaning against the doorframe. Lucas and Brooke broke apart. "Its almost done Karen." Brooke said taking Lucas's hand out from underneath her shirt. Karen laughed and shook her head. "Andy and I are going out to dinner. Can I leave you two here or do I have to take you with us?" Karen asked.

"You can leave us here." Lucas replied.

"In that case there's money on the coffee table for pizza or whatever you feel like ordering. Behave!" Karen said smiling at the two teens's discomfort. Lucas said ok and Karen left. "I thought she was supposed to close the café tonight Broody." Brooke said burying her head into Lucas's shoulder. "So did I Cheery." Lucas replied kissing her forehead. "That was too close Broody. Your hand was up my top." Brooke said looking at him. "So? I like having my hand up your top. And it could have been worse. Your top could have been off."

"True" she thought for a minute and went back to kissing Luke.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

"Carter?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Carter? Nathan this isn't a movie. How about Benjamin?" Haley asked. They were trying to decide on a name for the baby. "Isn't that the name of that OC guy you like?" Nathan asked.

"No." Haley lied blushing.

"How about Ashton?" Nathan asked deciding not to call her on the lie.

"Nah. How about James? After my dad?"

"And it's your maiden name, so how about we use James for the middle name?"

"Sounds good Nate." Haley said trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Things were good between them and finally starting to approach some semblance of normal. They were talking and the weirdness had gone away. "I got it!" Nathan said. "Braiden Scott." He added.

"Braiden James Scott does have a nice ring to it." Haley agreed putting her hand on her tummy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Later that night Lucas and Brooke were lying in bed together (door open of course! Karen insisted on that.) "Broody pants, tomorrow after school I have to take Peyton to the doctor's. Think you can live without me for a few hours?" Brooke asked snuggling closer to him.

"I don't know. I'll try. Maybe I'll even get some homework done." Brooke smacked his chest. "Like you didn't enjoy what we did instead."

"I enjoyed that VERY much. In fact, I think it was one of our best times yet, but I need to get into college Cheery." Lucas said rubbing her back.

"Good point. Where do you want to go anyway? We should have this talk."

'Yeah we should. I was thinking about Duke, NYU, maybe UCLA. What about you?"

Hmm…I like those schools, especially NYU but I was also thinking about Brown, my grades have gone up drastically and I have the extra curriculars."

"Brown is a good school."

"We can figure the rest of this out later." Brooke said yawning.

"Ok, I love you Cheery."

"I love you too Broody." She laid her head on his chest and Lucas kissed her forehead. Brooke drifted off to sleep but Lucas lay there looking at her, amazed by her beauty—inside and out—and how perfectly they fit together. Like two matching puzzle pieces. And after a while, he fell asleep too.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Peyton walked into her art class and sat down. She looked around for Logan. He was a nice guy. Logan came in and handed her a bottle of water. "What's this?" Peyton asked taking it.

"Its my apology gift for sending you to the floor yesterday. I would of gotten you juice but I didn't know what kind you liked." Logan explained taking the seat next to her.

"Thanks. And just in case you're wondering, I like peach juice." Peyton replied smiling.

"Cool. I like apple."

"Good to know. Where are you from anyway?" Peyton asked.

"Charlotte. My dad got a job here so we packed up and left."

"Cool. What does your dad do?"

"He's an elementary school teacher. So he's always home to thoroughly annoy me." Logan said smiling.

"Wow. My dad is never home. He's always off on his boat. I haven't seen him since I told him about my…situation." Logan nodded.

"What are you doing after school?'

"I have a doctor's appointment."

"Oh." Logan said a little disappointed. He liked Peyton and wanted to get to know her better. "But here is my number" Peyton said scribbling it on a piece of paper.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Peyton and Brooke drove to the doctor's office after school. They talked and Peyton laughed about Karen walking in on Lucas and Brooke making out last night. "It is not funny P. Sawyer! His hand was up my top!" Brooke exclaimed.

"So? Your top could have been off. Like when I walked in on you two last week." Peyton managed to say.

"Again, not funny. And Lucas said practically the same thing." Brooke said as she parked the car. They walked in and waited in the waiting room. T he nurse led them to the examining room and Dr. Brown breezed in. "Good afternoon you two." She said smiling at them. Peyton and Brooke smiled and said hello. "How have you been feeling Peyton?" Dr. Brown asked. "Good actually." Peyton replied.

"Wonderful. Now do you want to know the sex of the babies?" Dr. Brown asked.

"No. I think I want to be surprised." Peyton replied.

"Ok then, I'll just do another ultrasound."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Ok guys, I'm so sorry for a) taking this long to get this up and b) having two meh chapters in a row. But these are filler chapters and you hit those every once and a while. So please keep reviewing. Next chapter is when all the drama begins. And I swear it won't take me this long to update. But I'm not promising a day. Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay and filler chapters. Next bunch of ones will be chalk full of drama. I promise!

And as you already probably know, the WB and UPN are merging. This could be bad for us OTHers, so we need to save this show. Guys go vote on the polls, have Save OTH banners on your signatures, write letters, emails, send stuff in, do everything you possibly can to save this show. I know that the WB boards probably have links for you to go to and I know that OTH Writers 911 does, asI would imagine One Tree Hill Central would. Take action guys, that's all I'm saying here!

SPOILERS:

Karen and Andy's Wedding

Reason for Keith's return

Jules's Trial

First basketball game of the season

Brooke and Marissa clash

Stranger from the past

See ya on the flipside!

!BlAiR!


	20. Author's Note

Here's the deal,

I'm just not feeling this fic anymore right now, so I'm putting it on hiatus. Its not fair to you to put out something that I don't like. So if I start feeling it then I'll update, if not look for my new fic. I'm so sorry guys!

Blair


End file.
